Victim of love
by Yuuka5
Summary: Uwaga! Poprzedni tytuł: Przeprowadzka / Momoi Satsuki żyje w swoim małym świecie, w którym ostatnio nie jest za dobrze. Rodzice, przyjaciele, szkoła - wszystko się komplikuje. Kto przywróci ład w jej życiu?/Niektóre postacie są tutaj OOC, zwłaszcza Akashi. Pierwsze dwa rozdziały to niewypał, więc proszę nie oceniać całego opowiadania ich względem... AkaMomo i AoKise.
1. To już nie jest moja przyjaciółka

**Ah, Momoi… Dobrze wiem że dużo osób jej nie lubi. Ja tam nic do niej nie mam, a nawet zaczynam ją powoli lubić. W każdym razie „moja" Satsuki jest tutaj trochę OCC więc może ją polubicie :3  
Miłego czytania.  
PS. Tekst nie był betowany, więc za ewentualne błędy przepraszam.  
**  
-Momoi-chi!- usłyszałam krzyk. Kise podbiegł do mnie szybko a ja zauważyłam że ma całą mokrą twarz, a jego oczy są lekko czerwone. Znowu płakał, pewnie znowu przez Aomine.

-Ah, Ki-chan, co się stało?- spytałam i tak znając odpowiedź, która zawsze była taka sama.

-Aomine-chi znów mnie wyzywa!- krzyknął chłopak a w jego oczach ponownie pojawiły się łzy.  
-Ki-chan, nie płacz proszę. Dobrze wiesz jaki on jest, jego już się nie da zmienić. Nie zwracaj uwagi na to co mówi ten przygłup. A tak właściwie to co tym razem powiedział?

-Powiedział ż-że jestem ciotą, beksą i nie u-umiem grać w koszyk-kówkę. Do tego sugerował że je-jestem płci żeńskiej i że powinienem zacząć ubierać się jak pani lekkich obycz-czajów.- z każdym słowem pojawiała się nowa fala łez których chłopak nie mógł lub nie umiał powstrzymać.  
Szkoda mi się go zrobiło, Kise naprawdę się starał dogonić resztę drużyny i dobrze mu to szło, ale Daiki zawsze, _zawsze_musiał mu powiedzieć coś co sprawi mu przykrość. Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć mojego przyjaciela, przecież blondyn mu nic nie zrobił a on i tak go gnębił praktycznie za nic. Do tego zawsze po takich kłótniach Kise płakał, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać emocji, co tylko nakręcało Aomine i dawało mu kolejny pretekst do głupich tekstów.

-Nie bierz tego na serio, przecież wiesz że on zrobi wszystko byle tylko sprawić cię przykrość. Nie martw się, według mnie Aomine po prostu ci zazdrości. A teraz wybacz, muszę iść do domu.- powiedziałam i szybko weszłam na drogę prowadzącą do mojego domu, zostawiając za sobą zdziwionego chłopaka. Myślałam o moim dzieciństwie, i o tym wszystkie co się dzieje teraz w moim życiu. Poczuła małe ukłucie smutku. Dai-chan nie zawsze taki był, kiedyś był całkowicie inny. Cały czas pamiętam jak pomagał starszym paniom z sąsiedztwa, jak często zajmował się chłopczykiem mieszkającym obok mnie gdy mama dzieciaka pracowała. Tęsknie za tymi czasami.

Do dzisiaj zastanawiam się co go tak zmieniło. To wszystko, ta cała jego przemiana, działa się stopniowa, tyle że ja to zauważyłam bardzo późno. Do dzisiaj obwiniam się za to, uważam że jeśli wcześniej bym to zauważyła to może bym mu jakoś pomogła, może nie byłby teraz taki jaki jest. Czułam się winna. Nagle na kogoś wpadłam. Spojrzałam przed siebie ale zobaczyłam tylko białą koszule. Zerknęłam do góry i od razu rozpoznałam chłopaka na którego wpadłam. Midorima_._

-Wybacz, Midorin. Zamyśliłam się.- powiedziałam cicho, trochę speszona. Prawie nigdy się do siebie nie odzywaliśmy. Nie chodzi o to że się nie lubiliśmy, czy coś, po prostu nie czuliśmy potrzeby by ze sobą rozmawiać, a było tak przynajmniej w moim przypadku.

-Właśnie zauważyłem że jesteś jakaś nieobecna.- powiedział.- Nie idziesz na trening?

-Jaki trening?- spytałam zaskoczona.

-Koszykówki, oczywiście. A masz jeszcze jakiś inny trening?- spytał unosząc jedną brew.

-A niech to szlag, zapomniałam o treningu!- krzyknęłam.- Chwilunia, skoro trwa trening to czemu na nim nie jesteś?

-Zwolniłem się u kapitana. Miałem…- powiedział wahając się.- …sprawy rodzinne.- dokończył.

Spojrzałam na jego ciuchy .Miał na sobie białą koszule i czarny krawat, który był teraz trochę luźno zawiązany, do tego czarne spodnie a na ramieniu wisiał żakiet w tym samym kolorze. Wyglądał jakby szedł na jakąś uroczystość.  
Spojrzałam na jego twarz, był nienaturalnie blady.

-Dobra, to ja już lepiej pójdę na ten trening. Jestem pewna że Akashi mnie zabije jeśli się tam nie Pojawie.- powiedziałam lekko się uśmiechając do chłopaka.

-Ja też idę na trening, więc pozwól że pójdziemy tam razem. – powiedział i nieznacznie się zarumienił. Ciekawe czemu.

-Myślałam że masz sprawy rodzinne?

-Miałem ale już je załatwiłem- odpowiedział ponuro, miał jakiś dziwny wyraz twarzy, nigdy go takiego nie widziałam.

-Dobra, chodźmy już.- powiedziała i ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. Przez całą drogę się do siebie nawet słowem nie odezwaliśmy, czułam się co najmniej dziwnie. Gdy wreszcie doszliśmy do Sali gimnastycznej i już mieliśmy wejść do środka Midorima mnie zatrzymał.

-Co im powiemy?- spytał.

-O co ci chodzi, Midorin?

- Gdy wejdziemy razem do środka, na pewno spytają się nas gdzie byliśmy i co robiliśmy. Do tego pewnie spytają też czy byliśmy gdzieś razem.- powiedział jak zwykle ze nie zdradzając niczego swoją mimiką twarzy.

-Uh.- zastanowiłam się.- Jedno wiem na pewno, nie można im powiedzieć że zapomniałam o treningu bo najprawdopodobniej…

-…Bo wtedy Akashi pewnie ci udusi.- dokończył za mnie Midorin.

-Dokładnie.- potwierdziłam potakując głową.- To co, wchodzimy?  
Zielonowłosy chłopak otworzył przede mną drzwi i przepuścił mnie pierwszą , wchodząc za mną. Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się w środku wszystkie oczy na Sali zwróciły się na nas.

-Shintarou, Satsuki. Już myślałem że nie przyjdziecie.- odezwał się Akashi patrząc na mnie podejrzliwie i podchodząc do nas. Czyżby domyślał się że zapomniałam o treningu?

-Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć, kapitanie? Przecież mówiłem że przyjdę jak tylko załatwię wszystkie sprawy.- powiedział mój towarzysz, zerkając spod długich rzęs.

-Nie masz co się tłumaczyć, Shintarou, przecież cię zwolniłem.- powiedział czerwono włosy i zwrócił swój wzrok na mnie.- Ale teraz chciałbym usłyszeć wytłumaczenie od Satsuki. Czemu się spóźniłaś na trening?- spytał przeszywając mnie wzrokiem.

-Eh, no bo, ten tego...- zaczęłam się jąkać.

-Spóźniłaś się ponieważ…?- dopytywał się chłopak, a ja westchnęłam zrezygnowana. Lepiej powiedzieć prawdę, niż go okłamywać, w końcu jak powiem prawdę Akashi nie będzie taki wkurzony jaki by był gdyby się dowiedział że go okłamałam.

-Zapomniałam o treningu.- westchnęłam a Akashi spojrzała mnie spokojnie.

Spuściłam głowę wpatrując się w podłogę, rumieniąc się przy okazji. Nie lubiłam jak tak na mnie patrzy, czułam się osaczona. Spodziewałam się wybuchu z jego strony, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, więc zaskoczona podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam że Akashi uśmiecha się delikatnie tym swoim uśmieszkiem. Uśmiechał się tak zawsze gdy coś kombinował, chciał ukryć swoje emocje lub był z czegoś zadowolony. W tej sytuacji stawiam na to pierwsze.

-Czego się boisz, Satsuki?- spytał patrząc na mnie czule.- Przecież ci nie zrobię. Czy ja kiedykolwiek komuś zrobiłem krzywdę?- spytał z niewinnością godnej dziecka a w całej sali wszyscy zaczęli znacząco kaszleć.

-Cisza!- uciszył wszystkich Akashi.- w każdym razie nie jestem na ciebie zły, każdemu mogło się to zdarzyć. Gdybyś mnie okłamała byłbym zły ale przecież tego nie zrobiłaś.- uśmiechnął się do mnie a ja odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech.

Poszłam usiąść na moje standardowe miejsce na ławce gdzie już były wszystkie moje notatki i dokumenty, a Akashi rozpoczął na nowo trening. Byłam w lekkim szoku, normalnie Akashi nie był taki miły i w ogóle nie był taki jak dzisiaj.  
Spojrzałam na zegarek. Było już całkiem późno, dobrze że zrobiłam zadania domowe na lekcjach. Odwróciłam głowę stronę okna i zapatrzyłam się w już ciemne niebo na którym powoli pojawiały się gwiazdy. Pamiętam jak kiedyś siedziałam na trawie wraz z Daikim pod właśnie takim samym niebem, rozmawialiśmy o naszej przyszłości w gimnazjum.  
_  
-Dai-chan, jak myślisz, przestaniemy się przyjaźnić jak pójdziemy do gimnazjum?- spytałam go, a on się tylko zaśmiał._

Po chwili jednak z powagą wypisaną na twarzy mi odpowiedział.

-Nie, Satsuki, nie przestaniemy. Już na zawsze będziemy razem, nic nas nie rozdzieli.

W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Jestem pewna że teraz wolałby mnie nigdy nie znać. Cały czas mi mówi że tylko truję dupę, przeszkadzam we wszystkim i wkurwiam na każdym kroku. Każde jego słowo to sztylet wbity w moje serce.  
Czasami myślę, że gdybym nagle zniknęła nikt by się mną przejął. Daiki by skakał z radości że wreszcie nikt nie będzie mu trajkotał nad głową, drużyna by tylko snuła domysły a moi rodzice… No cóż, oni cieszyliby się nawet bardziej od Aomine. Nigdy mnie nie kochali, dobrze o tym wiem. Zawsze chcieli mieć synka a urodziła im się córka, czyli ja. Byli załamani z tego powodu, chcieli mnie nawet oddać do domu dziecka, ale moja ciotka im nie pozwoliła. Z jednej strony byłam jej za to wdzięczna ale z drugiej strony gdyby mnie oddali nie musiałabym codziennie słuchać jak kłamią, ja fałszywie zapewniają że mnie kochają, że jestem dla nich najważniejsza. Już wolałabym żeby mówili prawdę, „nawet okrutna prawda jest lepsza od słodkiego kłamstwa", tak mi mówiła ciotka. A oni kłamią mi w żywe oczy, do jasnej cholery! Nienawidzę ich za to.  
Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po moim policzku zostawiając za sobą mokry ślad. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na płacz, zwłaszcza teraz. Muszę być silna, tak mnie uczyła ciocia Kotoko.

Spojrzałam szybko na boisko i zauważyłam że trzy z sześciu grających par oczu są zwrócone w moją stronę. Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima. Czerwono włosy miał na twarzy coś na kształt zainteresowania i smutku, Kuroko miał swój standardowy poker face, a okularnik znów miał ten dziwny wyraz twarzy. Po chwili już tylko Akashi się na mnie patrzył, tyle że… Był teraz tak jakby zły.  
Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę że płaczę, że to nie była tylko jedna łza. To był wodospad. Szybko otarłam łzy i ruszyłam w stronę, rzucając po drodze krótkie „muszę już iść" w stronę kapitana. Wybiegłam z Sali z prędkością światła, biorąc po drodze torbę na ramię. Gdy już wyszłam, zwolniłam kroku i ruszyłam w stronę parku który był całkiem blisko. Było to jedno z niewielu miejsc gdzie nie musiałam niczego ukrywać i mogłam być po prostu sobą. Szybko znalazłam drzewo pod którym zazwyczaj przesiaduję , czyli wielką wierzbę płaczącą, usiadłam na ziemi i oparłam się o pień.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko ocierając kolejne łzy i włączyłam moje ukochane mp3, założyłam słuchawki na uszy, maksymalnie podgłaśniając muzykę, a w uszach zabrzmiało mi „Gloomy Sunday", najsmutniejsza piosenka jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam.

Nie wiem ile czasu spędziłam pod tym drzewem, (o, ironio! wierzbą _płaczącą_) słuchając muzyki i próbując powstrzymać cały czas napływające łzy. Zerknęłam na zegar w telefonie i się przeraziłam. Jedenasta w nocy. Zdjęłam w pośpiechu słuchawki i nagle usłyszałam czyjeś głosy.

-Daiki, nie wiesz może co się dzisiaj działo z Satsuki?- usłyszałam znajomy głos kapitana.

-A coś się z nią w ogóle działo?- spytał obojętnie Aomine.

-Wybiegła z treningu bez żadnego usprawiedliwienia, do tego jestem pewien że płakała.- powiedział Akashi.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to. To jest jej życie, i ja się w nie nie będę wtrącać, a ona powinna przestać wpieprzać się w moje.

Słysząc te słowa poczułam ogromny, kłujący ból. Znów mnie rani. Kolejne łzy wypłynęły z moich oczu a ja ledwo powstrzymałam szloch. Czemu on mnie tak nienawidzi?!

-Nie powinieneś tak mówić, Daiki. To jest twoja przyjaciółka, ona cię wspiera kiedy tylko tego potrzebujesz i troszczy się o ciebie, a ty się jej tak odpłacasz.- odezwał się po chwili ciszy Akashi a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć złość.

-Ale ja nie potrzebuje żeby mnie, kurwa mać niańczyła!- zdenerwował się Dai-chan, a po chwili dodał:

-To nie jest moja przyjaciółka.

**No teraz gadać, podoba się wam? Mi osobiście fajnie się wymyśla, kolejne rozdziały już się piszą. A teraz proszę o jedno : zostawcie jakiś komentarz (nawet negatywny, byle uzasadniony), czy mam to kontynuować, czy lepiej wywalić do kosza. :)Do tego nie wiem jeszcze z kim sparuję Satsuki więc proszę o jakieś propozycje.  
**


	2. To będzie nowy rozdział w moim życiu

**Witam ponownie, oto drugi rozdział. Mam nadzieje że się spodobało. Oczywiście proszę o komentarze, ja nie gryzę :D  
Ten oto rozdział dedykuję dla *fanfary*… Gg gonia która tak bardzo mi pomogła, dała mi inspiracje i powód do chichrania się (Aomine z okresem XD)  
A teraz zapraszam do czytania.  
Ps. Jak zwykle, tekst nie był betowany.**

Wybiegłam spod drzewa, nie potrafiąc już powstrzymać łez i głośnego szlochu. Chłopaki mnie nie zauważyli, choć tak naprawdę teraz o to nie dbałam. W głowie huczało mi tylko „to nie jest moja przyjaciółka".  
Czyli kim jestem?! Dziewczyną która uczepiła się wielkiego i wszechmocnego Aomine Daiki?! Niedoczekanie! Już nigdy więcej nie będę za nim latać, już nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwę! Nie chcę mieć z nim więcej do czynienia  
Pobiegłam w stronę mojego domu. Weszłam z rozmachem do mieszkania i spojrzałam na zegarek, było wpół do dwunastej.  
Wparowałam do mojego pokoju w ciuchach rzuciłam się na łóżko, nic mnie teraz nie obchodziło. Zasnęłam od razu.

* * *  
_Jestem w wielkiej, słabo oświetlonej Sali. Siedzę na krześle z ciemnego drewna, przykuta łańcuchami. Słyszę tylko jakieś szepty, gdy nagle odezwał się ktoś mi znajomy, tylko nie potrafię rozpoznać kto._

-Uciekaj, ratuj się, oni cię zabiją!- słyszę.

Widzę rozmazaną sylwetkę. Nie potrafię rozpoznać kim jest ta osoba, ale czuję że ta osoba jest mi bliska. Nagle czarna postać pojawia się za rozmazanym człowiekiem, przykłada mu nóż do szyi i… podcina mu gardło.  
Czuję pulsujący ból w skroni, a moje gardło zaczyna palić. Łzy ciekną mi po twarzy i już wiem że bez tej osoby moje życie straciło sens.

-Nie!- krzyknęłam, gwałtownie podnosząc się z łóżka_._

Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam mój pokój w świetle dnia. Cała się trzęsłam, ten sen był taki realistyczny! Poczułam jak coś spływa mi po twarzy. Łzy i pot. Otrząsnęłam się ze wspomnień tego koszmaru i wstałam z łóżka przeciągając się i ziewając, a następnie ruszyłam w stronę łazienki. Gdy już odhaczyłam poranną toaletę z czynności które muszę zrobić najpierw, wróciłam do pokoju. Moich rodziców już albo jeszcze nie było, pewnie są w pracy. Spojrzałam na zegar wiszący nad moim biurkiem i ze zdziwieniem odkryłam że jest wpół do jedenastej, a moje lekcje zaczynały się o ósmej. Ups, chyba zaspałam. A skoro już tak bardzo się spóźniłam to chyba nie ma po co iść do szkoły, co nie? No to zostaję dzisiaj w domu, dzień odpoczynku dobrze mi zrobi, co z tego że jutro jest sobota.  
Podeszłam do biurka i włączyłam mojego osobistego laptopa, a po chwili już klikałam na znaczek przeglądarki. Pewnie jesteście ciekawi czego szukałam? Szukałam wolnego mieszkania niedaleko Teiko, zdecydowałam że się przeprowadzę. Chcę zacząć nowy rozdział w moim życiu.

O, jakieś mieszkanie jest wolne! Nie jest drogie, jest umeblowane, i jest od niego tylko piętnaście minut piechotą do szkoły. Całkiem nieźle. Jest napisane że można je obejrzeć w ciągu tygodnia od godziny dziesiątej do dwudziestej.

Już wiem co dzisiaj będę robić.

Weszłam do domu. Jest południe a ja właśnie wróciłam z tamtego mieszkania. Było naprawdę ładne, mężczyzna nie chciał dużo pieniędzy, ponieważ zależy mu na jak najszybszym wynajęciu bo wyjeżdża do Europy. Do tego jest blisko szkoły, sklepu, przystanku autobusowego i metra więc nie mam na co narzekać. Jutro mam wpłacić zaliczkę. Dobrze że przez te wszystkie lata kiedy dostawałam to ogromne kieszonkowe niczego nie kupowałam, tylko odkładałam. Całą tą kasę przelałam na konto które założyli mi starsi i miałam teraz naprawdę pokaźną sumę, ale i tak za jakiś czas będę musiała znaleźć sobie pracę.

Wparowałam głodna do kuchni i od razu zauważyłam że na stole leży mój telefon którego zapomniałam zabrać. Wzięłam go do ręki i poczułam jego wibracje. Odblokowałam ekran i zobaczyłam że mam trzy wiadomości, i siedem nieodebranych połączeń. Wszystkie wiadomości były od Akashiego.

Otworzyłam pierwszą z nich.  
„Satsuki, czemu nie ma cię w szkole?"

Otworzyłam drugą.  
„Satsuki, do jasnej cholery odpowiedz wreszcie!"

Trzecia.  
„Jak cię tylko dopadnę, to dostaniesz taki ochrzan że się nie pozbierasz."

Zaśmiałam się głośno. Cały Akashi.  
Dobra teraz czas na połączenia. Pierwsze było, oczywiście, od Akashiego, drugie i trzecie od Kise, czwarte od Murasakibary, piąte od Midorimy, a szóste od… Kuroko?! Przecież on nigdy do mnie nie dzwoni! Jeszcze kiedyś byłabym w skowronkach że chłopak do mnie zadzwonił, ale niedawno dałam sobie z nim spokój, zrozumiałam że nie mam żadnych szans.

Teraz tylko mnie zastanawiało czemu do mnie dzwonił, on tego nigdy nie robi. Chwila, żaden z powyżej wymienionych raczej do mnie nie dzwoni, no może oprócz Kise, z nim często ucinam sobie pogawędki, Coś tu było nie tak. O, zostało jeszcze jedno połączenie, od… Aomine?! Nie ,chwila, musiałam źle przeczytać. Przeczytałam jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz i w końcu musiałam przyznać że to nie pomyłka. Mój przyj… znajomy do mnie zadzwonił. To dziwne, on dzwoni do mnie rzadziej od Kuroko. Choć …może Kapitan-Czerwonowłosy ich wszystkich zmusił żeby do mnie zadzwonili? Tak, to by było bardzo w jego stylu, zmuszać ich do dzwonienia do mnie. Już miałam mu odpisać gdy nagle zadzwonił telefon domowy. Pobiegłam do niego i szybko podniosłam słuchawkę do ucha. Od razu rozpoznałam głos mojej mamy.

-Satsuki, mnie i twojego ojca nie będzie w domu. Mamy jakieś nagłe spotkanie na drugim końcu kraju i wrócimy dopiero w poniedziałek wieczorem. Dasz sobie radę przez ten czas, prawda?- usłyszałam głos mojej rodzicielki. Mimo iż mówiłam że jej nienawidzę, nie jest to prawdą, ja ją kocham. I chciałabym że by ona mnie też kochała.

-Oczywiście mamo.- powiedziałam.- Dziękuje że mnie powiadomiłaś, do zobaczenia.-dopowiedziałam i już miałam odłożyć słuchawkę gdy moja mama mnie powstrzymała.

-Czekaj jeszcze chwilkę. Jakiś chłopak z twojej szkoły do mnie dzwonił, mówił że nie pojawiłaś się dziś w szkole i nie odpowiadasz na wiadomości. Chciał wiedzieć czy wszystko z tobą porządku i prosił żebym ci przekazała że jak cię spotka to będziecie musieli pogadać- rzekła moja mama a ja rozszerzyłam oczy ze zdziwienia. Który z nich mam numer mojej matuli?

-A przedstawił się może?- spytałam wątpiąc by kobieta zapamiętała nazwisko.

-Tak, do tego było bardzo kulturalny. Chyba miał na imię Takashi, czy jakoś tak.- powiedziała.

-Dobrze dziękuje że przekazałaś mi wiadomość. Do widzenia.- odpowiedziałam i rozłączyłam się .

Cały czas jeszcze nie pozbierałam szczęki z podłogi. Kurczaki, chyba chodzi o coś ważnego skoro Akashi nawet do mojej mamy dzwonił!  
Podeszłam szybkim krokiem do stołu na którym cały czas leżała moja komórka i wybrałam numer kapitana. Nie odpowiadał a dzwoniłam chyba ze sto razy!  
Dziwne, on zawsze ma telefon przy sobie. Odpuściłam sobie ponowne dzwonienie i ruszyłam do mojego pokoju się pakować. Mężczyzna który wynajmie mi tamto mieszkanie opowiedział że mogę sie wprowadzić od zaraz, a skoro moich rodziców nie będzie to będę mogła się wyprowadzić bez żadnych problemów.

Wparowałam ponownie do mojego pokoju. Nie miałam dużo rzeczy, trochę ciuchów i kosmetyków, laptop, kilka ulubionych książek i gitara. Wszystkie meble już były w tamtym mieszkaniu, więc nie musiałam się nimi martwić. Wyjęłam kartony spod łóżka i zaczęłam pakować do nich wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, a po trzech godzinach byłam już dokładnie spakowana. Żartując poklepałam się po plecach naśladując głos kapitana drużyny Teiko mówiąc „Dobra robota, Satsuki". Zaśmiałam się cichutko i obróciłam się wokół własnej osi, byłam taka podekscytowana, wreszcie zamieszkam sama!  
Wczorajszy okropny humor zniknął bezpowrotnie, może to brak szkoły tak na mnie działa? Jeśli tak, to ja bardzo chętnie się trochę odstresuję i nie pójdę do szkoły już nigdy więcej.  
Tak, to dobry pomysł, a potem zostanę milionerką, nie, miliarderką i będę żyć długo i szczęśliwie z przystojnym modelem z którym będę mieć trójkę dzieci. Ach, te marzenia, nigdy nie można przewidzieć jakie będą. W każdym razie moim marzeniem na tą chwile byłą szybka przeprowadzka, i jak na razie zapowiadało się że moje marzenie się niedługo spełni. Jaaa pierniczee, jaką mam podjare, zachowuję się jak te nastoletnie idiotki z seriali dla młodzieży, które wariują gdy np. jakiś chłopak w za ciasnych spodniach, które wyglądają jak rajstopy się do nich uśmiechnie. Chyba powoli zaczynam rozumieć czemu Midorima tak bardzo nie lubi takich programów, są po prostu głupawe i odmóżdżające, do tego demoralizują nasze społeczeństwo, wmawiając dzieciom że przedmioty materialne są najważniejsze.

Kurde, skąd ja znam te słowa?!

Dostałam nagłego napadu głupawki, zaczęłam się śmiać jak opętana, pokładając się na podłodze i trzymając się za obolały od rechotu brzuch. Muszę przyznać, mam dzisiaj zajebisty humor, nic go nie zepsuje.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłam jakie huśtawki nastrojów ostatnio mam, nie dziwię się że Akashi się martwił, pewnie pomyślał biedak że dostałam depresji i zaczęłam sobie golić żyły.

Chwila, golić żyły…?

Kolejny napad głupawki. Zdrowo się brechtałam gdy znów zadzwonił mój telefon i na czworakach ( ponieważ cały czas leżałam) podczołgałam Siudo stołu na którym leżała komórka i odebrałam ją.  
Od razu rozpoznałam głos mojego rozmówcy, tyle że byłam trochę zdziwiona że to on zadzwonił, oczekiwałam Akashiego.

-Odebrałaś telefon, znaczy że żyjesz. Będę to musiał przekazać kapitanowi, martwił się.- powiedział bez żadnego przywitania Midorima, a ja otarłam oczy z łez.

-Oczywiście że żyję! Co on sobie myślał?!- zaśmiałam się hienowato. Chwilka, jest takie słowo czy to neologizm? Łotewer, cytując klasyka.

-Myślał że dostałaś depresji i się pocięłaś, albo że się gdzieś upiłaś lub naćpałaś..- powiedział obojętnie właściciel trawy na głowie. Kolejny śmiech.. Czyli jednak myślał że goliłam żył.

-Czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku?  
-Tak, tak. A cze-emu pytasz?- wykrztusiłam, cały czas się śmiejąc. Jestem pewna że pan Trawa-Zamiast-Włosów pomyślał że jestem wariatką, co być może jest prawdą.

-Śmiejesz się jak wariatka, Momoi. Zaczynam podejrzewać że jednak brałaś jakieś narkotyki . – powiedział poważnie a ja zareagowałam tak, że jego podejrzenia prawdopodobnie wzrosły do statusu „mam pewność że się naćpała" –zaczęłam się śmiać jaki hiena, i padłam na podłogę tarzając się ze śmiechu wypuszczając jednocześnie telefon z ręki. Nie wiem czemu tak zareagowałam, przecież to co powiedział Midorin nie było nawet śmieszne! Mimo to i tak się śmiałam a chłopak wrzeszczał do telefonu tak że mogłam go usłyszeć.

-Momoi, do jasnej cholery, ogarnij się! Odpowiedzi mi! Co się stało?! Halo?!- krzyczał rozzłoszczony Midorima. Cóż, jak się kog wkurzy to raczej się nie obejdzie bez porządnego ochrzanu, to byłą jedna z kilku cech które go upodabniały do Akashiego. W końcu chłopak się rozłączył coś tam jeszcze mówiąc ale ja go nie zrozumiałam.  
Zaczynam podejrzewać że zaczynam wariować. A może mieli racje i ktoś mnie naćpał? Przecież piłam herbatę u tego kolesia od którego będę wynajmować pokój, mógł mi coś wsypać! Ale skąd sześćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna miałby narkotyki?

„Oto jest pytanie" podpowiedziała moja Szekspirowska część duszy.

Jestem dzisiaj jakaś dziwna, chyba nie powinnam jednak dosypywać tego cukru do płatków.  
-Haha, ale jajcaaa~

Wstałam wreszcie z podłogi i podeszłam do mojej komórki cały czas leżącej pod stołem i czołgając się pod tym głupim (i niskim) meblem dopadłam telefonu. Oczywiście znów mam wiadomość, tyle że nie od Akashiego. Ani Midorimy. Wiadomość była od Aomine. Na bogów w których i tak nie wierze, czyżby dzisiaj był jakiś dzień dobroci dla Momoi Satsuki?! Całe Kiseki no Sedai do mnie dzisiaj dzwoni, co jest po prostu dziwne!  
Otworzyłam wiadomość i pacnęłam się w czoło (tzw. Face palm). Jak można być takim… aominetowatym?! (kolejny neologizm).

„Oi, Satsuki, wiesz może gdzie są moje czasopisma? Miały wielki napis Playboy"

Co za idiota. Jeśli on kiedykolwiek znajdzie osobę która go zechce na partnera, już teraz współczuję temu komuś. Wykasowałam wiadomość od tej tępej dzidy, znaczy Aomine, i włączyłam muzykę. Kurcze moi rodzice chyba znów korzystali z wieży i zapomnieli wyjąć płyty. W cały domu było słuchać Modern Talking .

Usiadłam na kanapie, rozłożyłam się wygodnie i zapatrzyłam siew sufit. Myślałam o moich rodzicach , mimo iż od małego ciotka mi mówiła że mnie nie chcieli, cały czas mam nadzieje że to nie prawda.

Nagle coś my się przypomniało. Pamiętam jak kiedyś podsłuchałam rozmowę moich rodziców.  
_  
-Mayumi, kochanie, jesteś pewna ze jej tak powiedziała?- spytał mój tato, Momoi Hayato.  
-Tak, powiedziała jej że jej nie kochamy i że chcieliśmy ją oddać. Nie wiem jaki interes ma w tym twoja siostra, ale Satsuki już nam nie ufa. Nie widzisz jaki się nas boi? Ostatnio znalazłam ją w jej pokoju jak płakała i mówiła że nie chce do domu dziecka! Ta wariatka Kotoko namieszała jej w głowie!- zdenerwowała się moja mama._

Dopiero teraz mnie olśniło. Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć?!  
-Ale ja jestem głupia! Głupia, głupia, głupia!- powtarzałam waląc się w głowę. Będę musiała porozmawiać z rodzicami kiedy przyjadą. I chyba muszę zadzwonić to tego kolesie ze jednak nie wynajme od niego tego mieszkania

**Huhu! Wyszło mi trochę więcej stron niż miało być, ale ok. mi to pasuje.  
Czekam na komentarze!**


	3. O, nie tylko ja doznałam szoku!

**Już dawno temu chciałam napisać ten rozdział. No i jest mój ulubiony paring XD  
Jeśli są jakieś błędy, to z góry przepraszam. To wszystko napisałam w niecałe 5 godz. więc jest to mój mały, osobisty rekord. *cieszy mordę*  
W poprzednim rozdziale był malutki Edit pod koniec, więc jeśli ktoś go nie widział to lepiej byłoby się z nim zapoznać.  
P.S. W poniższym rozdziale jest taki malutki napływ nowych informacji, więc można się ciut pogubić.**

****  
Ja to mam zrytą banię. Najpierw napalam się na przeprowadzkę a potem nie chcę się przeprowadzać. Jestem ostatnio jakaś dziwna, chyba powinnam iść do lekarza.  
Weszłam do pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Leżąc na plecach i patrząc w sufit myślałam o tym co się dzieje w moim życiu. Aomine i jego fochy, moja psychopatyczna ciotka, która mi namieszała w głowie, rodzice których jakby nie patrzeć w jakiś sposób zraniłam, i ja i moje humory których nie potrafię powstrzymać, a do tego jeszcze dochodzi Akashi, który ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje wobec mnie.  
Muszę z kimś pogadać, wygadać się komuś. Tylko komu? Aomine odpada, ciotka raczej też, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara i Kuroko też odpadają, nie jesteśmy ze sobą aż tak blisko.  
To może Akashi? W końcu on też chciał ze mną pogadać.  
Wyjęłam z kieszeni telefon i wykręciłam numer kapitana. Odebrał po drugim sygnale.

-Cześć, kapitanie.

-_Ah, Satsuki. Próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować, nawet dzwoniłem do twojej mamy…_- usłyszałam słaby głos chłopaka. Czyżby coś się stało…?

- Tak, wiem. Rozmawiałam z nią. Mówiła że chcesz ze mną o czymś porozmawia, tak?

-_No tak, to prawda, ale to nie jest rozmowa na telefon._

-Dlatego właśnie dzwonię. Chciałabym się spotkać, też muszę z tobą pogadać.

-_Dobrze, to może za chwilę przy fontannie?_

-Ok, mi pasuje. To… Do za chwile?

-_Do zobaczenia_..

Rozłączył się. Miał jakiś inny głos, nigdy słyszałam czegoś takiego. To brzmiało tak jakby Akashi był… smutny? Rozgoryczony? Nie, to było co innego.  
Rozpacz.  
Przeraziłam się nie na żarty, przecież on nigdy się tak nie zachowywał! Zawsze był pewnym siebie, przerażającym i sadystycznym sobą, uwielbiał bawić się swoimi ukochanymi nożyczkami, a tym bardziej grozić komuś nimi. Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje, ale mam nadzieję że wróci do swojej pierwotnej, przerażającej postaci. Zaczynałam tęsknić za słuchaniem jego ostrego głosu, chociaż wobec mnie nigdy go nie używał.  
Dotąd tego nie zauważyłam, ale Akashi jest chyba najbliższą mi osobą zaraz po rodzicach i no… Aomine. W końcu trochę razem przeszliśmy.  
Wstałam z łóżka i ruszyłam do przedpokoju, po drodze biorąc portfel i klucze.

***  
Siedziałam na drewnianej ławeczce, nerwowo tupiąc nogą. Akashi cały czas nie przychodził, a minęło już piętnaście minut od kiedy przyszłam do parku. Gdy już chciałam do niego dzwonić, zobaczyłam jak czerwona czupryna idzie w moją stronę. Chłopak lekko się uśmiechał, trzymając w ręce swoje ukochane nożyczki, a gdy tylko zauważył że je zobaczyłam pospiesznie schował je do kieszeni. Podszedł do mnie i stanął przede mną z miną cierpiętnika.

-Wybacz mi to spóźnienie, ale był jakiś wypadek i drogi zostały zablokowane, więc musiałem iść tutaj na piechotę.- powiedział i usiadł koło mnie. Spojrzał na mnie troskliwie i spytał:

-To o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?

-O moim zachowaniu. Wiem, że ostatnio zachowuję się jak wariatka, mam ogromne wahania nastrojów, ale ostatnio po prostu wszystko się zawala. Chciałam cię też przeprosić.- powiedziałam nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
Chłopak drgnął zaskoczony

-Przeprosić? Za co?- zdziwił się.

-Za to że sprawiłam ci kłopot, martwiłeś się o mnie, wydzwaniałeś, nawet postarałeś się o numer mojej mamy, byle tylko się ze mną skontaktować!

-Ah, bredzisz, Satsuki! Jaki znowu kłopot? To że się martwiłem to już moja osobista sprawa, a nie twoja wina! Każdy by się na moim miejscu martwił o ciebie.- powiedział cicho się śmiejąc.

-Wątpię…- powiedziałam cicho do siebie tak by mój towarzysz tego nie usłyszał, ale oczywiście musiało stać się wbrew mojej woli i chłopak wszystko zrozumiał.

-Zrozum w końcu że są osoby, które się o ciebie troszczą, Satsuki.- odezwał się po chwili ciszy, nie patrząc na mnie.- Wiem, że między tobą a Daikim ostatnio się nie układa i cały czas się kłócicie, ale on nie jest jedyną bliską ci osobą.- wreszcie spojrzał mi w oczy, a ja znów mogłam zobaczyć w jego kolorowych tęczówkach smutek.  
Nie, ja tego nie chcę widzieć.

-Akashi, powiedz mi…- zaczęłam ale chłopak mi przerwał.

-Mów mi Seijuro, albo Sei. – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a ja gwałtownie zamrugałam. Czemu on nie może się tak uroczo uśmiechać na co dzień?!

-Więc… Sei. Powiedz mi co cię trapi. Wyraźnie widzę że coś jest nie tak.- powiedziałam rumieniąc się przy użyciu zdrobnienia jego pierwszego imienia.

-Po prostu jest mi źle z tym co za chwilę mam ci powiedzieć. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Może tego nie widać, ale nie lubię wtrącać się w czyjeś sprawy.- powiedział zrywając kontakt wzrokowy, a ja poczułam strach przepływający przez moje ciało. Co może być tak strasznego, złego lub raniącego, że aż Akashi ma kłopoty z powiedzeniem mi tego?!

Nic nie powiedziałam, tylko patrzyłam na niego wyczekująco.

- Rozmawiałem z Daikim.- głośno wciągnęłam powietrze. Więc to o to chodziło!- Spytałem go czemu ostatnio tak się wobec ciebie zachowuje.

-I co ci powiedział?- spytałam obojętnie. Nie chciałam żeby zauważył że mi zależy.

-Na początku nie chciał nic mówić, tylko na mnie bluzgał że to nie moja sprawa, ale potem gdy sięgnąłem po bardziej radykalne środki…- _czyli po swoje nożyczki-…_ zaczął mówić, niechętnie, ale jednak. Ja… On nie chciał bym ci to mówił, ale… Daiki się z kimś spotyka, i nie chcę żebyś dowiedziała się z kim. Wtedy kiedy byłaś pod tym drzewem, i Daiki powiedział że nie jesteś jego przyjaciółką…

-Chwila, skąd wiesz że tam byłam?

-Słyszałem cichą muzykę, prawdopodobnie pochodzącą z twoich słuchawek, a widziałem wcześniej że pobiegłaś w stronę parku, więc łatwo było wywnioskować że to ty musisz tam siedzieć, zważając na fakt, że o tej porze park jest opustoszały.- wyjaśnił- Wracając o tematu. Powiedział tak wtedy, ponieważ był bardzo zdenerwowany. Wnioskując z tego co mówił, po prostu pokłócił się z tą swoją drugą połówką. Poza tym, nawet nie pomyślał o tym że możesz to usłyszeć.

„Nie pomyślał"- Tak, to by bardzo pasowało do Aomine.

-Dobrze, że kilka spraw się wyjaśniło, ale to cały czas nic nie zmienia. Powiedział że nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi i już tego nie odwoła, chociaż szczerze mówiąc to nawet wątpię w to by chciał to odwołać…- powiedziałam, ale Akashi mi przerwał.

-On nawet nie wie że ty to słyszałaś.

-CO?!

-Jest takim idiotą że nawet nie zauważył jak z płaczem wybiegłaś spod tej wierzby. Czasami zastanawiam się jak można być tak ślepym.- powiedział spokojnie, a po chwili dodał cicho.- albo tak głupim.

Zaśmiałam się cicho. Cały Dai-chan. Ale… to naprawdę nic nie zmienia, może oprócz tego że nie czuję już takiej złości wobec niego. Szczerze mówiąc to trochę mi ulżyło, że to wszystko powiedział w złości. Choć… czemu nie chce bym poznała tą osobę? Wstydzi się tej osoby? A może to mnie się wstydzi?  
Moje policzki zrobiły się czerwone i gorące. Akashi spojrzał na mnie znów uśmiechając się w _ten _sposób, a ja jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniałam. Pewnie wyglądam teraz jak dojrzały pomidor.

-To jeszcze nie wszystko. – powiedział po chwili chłopak, a ten uroczy uśmiech zniknął z jego ust. – Ja… Serio, próbowałem go namówić by to on z tobą pogadał, ale upierał się przez cały czas tak że nawet moje radykalne środki nie zadziałały.-  
Nieświadomie wstrzymywałam oddech. Nie wiedziałam czego mam się spodziewać.

-Gdy powiedziałem mu, że przez niego zachowujesz się inaczej niż zwykle i że dokładnie widzę że swoim idiotycznym zachowaniem robi ci mętlik w głowie, widocznie posmutniał. Tak, Daiki był smutny.- dopowiedział, widząc moje niedowierzające spojrzenie.- Pouczyłem go, że przyjaciele nie powinni mieć przed sobą sekretów i że powinien ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Wtedy… wstał gwałtownie, przywalił z całej siły w szafkę i powiedział że nigdy nie powie swojego sekretu. Nikomu. Gdy spytałem dlaczego, odpowiedział, cytuję „Nie powiem tego nikomu, ponieważ wstydzę się tego. Czuję się z tym okropnie. Nigdy nie powiem tego żadnemu z was, a tym bardziej nie powiem tego Satsuki. Pewnie uznałaby mnie za wariata. Dlatego muszę zerwać z nią kontakt. By się nigdy nie dowiedziała." Tylko tyle powiedział. Chwile potem wybiegł z sali. – powiedział, a ja dopiero teraz zauważyłam że stoję. Spytam tylko raz.

ŻE CO KURWA?!

Nie, to niemożliwe. Daiki się czegoś wstydzi. Daiki był smutny. Daiki myślał że uznam go za wariata.

CHYBA GO POKIEŁBASIŁO!

I najważniejsze. Daiki chce ze mną zerwać kontakt. Chyba go totalnie powaliło. Jak go tylko spotkam to mu strzelę w łeb gałęzią. Albo krzesłem. Lub drukarką. Taką ciężką. Z metalowymi wstawkami.

-Widzę, że jesteś ciut zszokowana. Nie dziwię ci się, sam czułem się tak samo jak to wszystko usłyszałem. Ta cała jego przemowa całkowicie do niego nie pasowała. – powiedział spoglądając na mnie badawczo.- Chodźmy się przejść.  
Gdy chwycił mnie za ręce i mnie podniósł z ziemi, na której teraz siedziałam zszokowana, z otwartą szeroko jamą ustną przeszedł mnie lekki dreszcz. Może spacer dobrze mi zrobi?

***  
Szliśmy wydeptaną przez ludzi dróżką, między wielkimi, wiekowymi drzewami, a ja rozglądałam się zaintrygowana. Nigdy nie byłam w tej części parku, i muszę przyznać że żałuję tego. Było tam naprawdę cudownie. Zajęta podziwianiem przyrody wokół mnie nie zauważyłam że Akashi przystanął. Zdziwiona stanęłam koło niego.

-Hej, Sei, czemu się zatrzy- Chciałam spytać ale przeszkodziła mi w tym jego ręką która spoczęła na moich ustach skutecznie mnie uciszając. Spojrzałam na niego zirytowana, a on tylko przyłożył palec do swoich warg nakazując ciszę. Więcej się nie odezwałam, ponieważ usłyszałam czyjeś głos.

- O co ci chodzi? Przecież wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy, i wydawało mi się że jesteś szczęśliwy. – skądś znałam ten głos. Czy to możliwe…?

-Byłem w połowie szczęśliwy, Kise. Satsuki i cała reszta cały czas o niczym nie wiedzą, a Satsuki się zamartwia.- dobra, ten głos też znam.

-To im powiedz, głupku!

-Jak mam im to kurwa mać powiedzieć?! Pomyślą że jestem jakiś pojebany, chory czy coś w tym stylu! – wydarł się chłopak.

-Dotąd myślałem, że nie obchodzi cię zdanie naszych kolegów z drużyny.

-Bo mnie do jasnej cholery nie obchodzi ich zdanie! Ale obchodzi mnie Satsuki! To moja jedyna prawdziwa przyjaciółka! Nie rozumiesz?!

-Rozumiem, ale nie możesz się tym teraz zamartwiać. Poza tym, jestem pewien że Momoi cię zrozumie, choć pewnie będzie w niezłym szoku kiedy dowie się że przerzuciłeś się z cycatych lafirynd na blond modelów, takich jak ja.- zaśmiał się. Usłyszałam warknięcie. No tak, teraz to już na pewno on. – Jutro się z nią spotkamy i wszystko jej wyjaśnimy. Jeśli chcesz, będę przy tobie.

-Dobra, dobra. A teraz się zamknij.

Wtedy zamarłam. Dopiero w chwili gdy dwójka wysokich chłopaków wyszła zza drzew dotarło do mnie co przed chwilą usłyszałam. Dobra, może w rozmowie nie było nic specjalnego ale w Kise całującym się z jej najlepszym przyjacielem już było.  
Zakochana para ich nie zauważyła, tylko dalej się migdaliła, jeśli tak można nazwać ślinienie się. Spojrzałam na Akashiego, który patrzył się na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami i szczęką sięgającą ziemi.  
Wreszcie papużki nas zauważyły i ich reakcja była, cóż, bezcenna. Kise zaczął piszczeć jakby zobaczył robaka, a Aomine zaczerwienił się po same uszy. Pierwszy raz w moim całym życiu zobaczyłam jak Dai-chan się rumieni. Bezcenny widok, szkoda że nie zabrałam ze sobą aparatu.  
Zrobiłam kilka kroków w ich stronę i delikatnie się do nich uśmiechnęłam. Kise właśnie zaczynał płakać.

-Więc… Jesteście razem, tak?- spytałam ostrożnie, patrząc na Dai-chana który niestety stracił już ten śliczny kolorek na twarzy. Czekałam z kilka minut na ich reakcję. Wreszcie po chwili obydwoje zgodnie wszystko potwierdzili a ja się uśmiechnęłam do Dai-chana, który na całe szczęście odwzajemnił ten gest. Co z tego że jego uśmiech był jakiś zdeformowany.

Chłopak już ochłonęli, chociaż Kise cały czas płakał. Serio, powinien przestać. Odwróciłam się w stronę Akashiego i zauważyłam że on też jest cały czerwony. A jak kapitan drużyny Teiko jest czerwony, nie jest dobrze.

-CO TO MA KURWA ZNACZYĆ?!

O, więc nie tylko ja jedna dostałam dzisiaj małego szoku?

**A teraz gadać: Co o tym myślicie? Ja osobiście miałam całkiem miłe chwile pisząc tą scenę z Akashi i Momoi.**


	4. Nie, to niemożliwe To musi być sen!

**Dobra, wiem. Może i zrąbałam ten rozdział, ale akurat on mi się w głowie ułożył już jakiś czas temu, więc nie wińcie mnie. Wińcie moją chorą wyobraźnie.  
Odwala mi *hiaha!*  
Nie jestem pewna czy jestem z tego zadowolona, czy nie. Na początku byłam, teraz nie wiem. No ale w końcu 'kobieta zmienną jest", co nie? XD  
P.S. Akashi jest jak zwykle OC, może nawet jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle o.O  
**

* * *

Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy Akashi właśnie przeklął? Nie, to niemożliwe, on nigdy nie przeklina. Nawet kiedy jest na kogoś bardzo zły… Ale skoro przed chwilą wypuścił to słowo z ust, to nie jest dobrze. Można nawet powiedzieć że jest bardzo niedobrze.  
Jego twarz była cała czerwona, a oczy ciskały pioruny w stronę zakochanej dwójki która właśnie wyszła z krzaków całując się.

-Powie mi ktoś może, do jasnej cholery, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?- spytał Akashi, na szczęście już nie krzycząc, ale cały czas śliczny kolor nie znikał z jego twarzy.

Gdy nikt z nas mu nie odpowiedział, wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do zakochanych, a ja zauważyłam metaliczny błysk. Jeśli mi się nie przewidziało to Seijuro właśnie trzymał w dłoni swoje nożyczki.

Cholera.

Kise i Aomine odruchowo się odsunęli, równocześnie ze mną zauważając przedmiot w rękach kapitana. Przeczuwając że jeśli nie zareaguję, może się stać coś poważniejszego, ciągnięta instynktem podbiegłam do Akashiego, który uśmiechał się psychopatycznie. Dawno nie widziałam tego uśmiechu, i szczerze mówiąc wcale za nim nie tęskniłam. Chyba niestety moje pochopne prośby o powrót „normalnego Akashiego" zostały wysłuchane i chłopak wrócił do swojej pierwotniej, sadystycznej postaci. Jeśli go nie powstrzymam może się powtórzyć sytuacja sprzed roku, gdy Aomine zaczął okłamywać kapitana, i przestał chodzić na treningi. Pół biedy że opuszczał te głupie treningi! Bardziej chodziło o fakt że okłamał czerwonowłosego. Akashi potrafi wybaczyć wszystko, prócz kłamstw i nigdy nie zapomina kto go okłamał. Wtedy, rok temu, gdy Sei dowiedział się że Dai-chan go okłamał… No cóż, Aomine przez długi czas nie mógł grać, z powodu głębokich ran na jego prawej ręce. Wszystkie zostały zrobione przez nożyczki Akashiego.  
Zauważyłam, że Kise zaczyna się lekko trząść. Szczerze mówiąc, nie dziwię mu się. Aomine widząc to delikatnie odepchnął blondyna za siebie, osłaniając go własnym ciałem. Coś ścisnęło mnie w klatce piersiowej. Pomyślałabym że jest to słodkie z jego strony gdyby nie zaistniała sytuacja. W tej chwili musiałam być poważna, chociaż w połowie. Przecież nie mogłam nagle wyskoczyć krzycząc _kawaii_, co nie?  
Kierowana niezbadaną siłą zwaną głupotą, chwyciłam Akashiego za ramię i pociągnęłam go w swoją stronę, próbując go odciągnąć od chłopaków. I to był błąd. Ogromny błąd.  
Akashi gwałtownie obrócił się w moją stronę, nawet nie poruszony przez moje zabiegi. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, a ja zachłysnęłam się powietrzem. Byłam przerażona. W jego oczach widziałam tylko jedno.  
Szaleństwo.  
Jego śliczne tęczówki których zawsze mu zazdrościłam pociemniały nieznacznie, lecz zauważalnie, a na jego naturalnie bladej twarzy widziałam grymas wściekłości i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie mogłam zdefiniować.  
Taka szybka metamorfoza! Jeszcze jakiś czas temu był miły, uśmiechał się uroczo, i nawet troszczył się! Może był taki tylko wobec mnie, ale jednak była to diametralna zmiana. Teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie się go bałam.  
Chwycił mnie brutalnie za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Tyle że nie w pokojowych zamiarach. Poczułam kujący ból w kończynie którą trzymał w żelaznym uścisku. Czułam jakby zgniatał mi kość.  
Pochylił się nade mną i przez zaciśnięte w złości zęby zaczął szeptać.

-Nie wtrącaj się.-Wycedził i puścił mnie, a ja z dużą siłą, ponieważ zapierałam się gdy mnie trzymał, spadłam do tyłu, tyłkiem uderzając o ziemię a głową o jakieś cholerne drzewo, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam.

Poczułam pulsujący ból głowy, szczególnie w miejscu gdzie się uderzyłam. Świat dookoła mnie zawirował, wszystko zaczęło się rozmazywać, a ból się nasilał. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze.  
Nie potrafiłam pozbierać myśli. Dochodziły mnie jakieś głosy, prawdopodobnie coś krzycząc, ale nie obchodziło mnie teraz wiele. Teraz liczył się tylko ten straszny ból. To nie powinno tak boleć, przecież nie walnęłam się aż tak mocno!  
Ktoś cały czas krzyczał, a ja słyszałam wszystko tak jakbym była pod wodą.

-Coś ty zrobił, pojebańcu!

-Jeśli chcesz nas ukarać za okłamywanie cię, to ukarz nas a nie Momoi-chi!- poczułam czyjąś silną dłoń chwytającą mnie za rękę, a druga oplotła mnie w pasie. Zostałam podniesiona do pionu, świat cały czas wirował. Osoba wcześniej mnie trzymająca puściła mnie, a ja niebezpiecznie się zachwiałam. Ponownie poczułam czyjeś dłonie na moim ciele, ale tym razem były mi obce. Poczułam jakiś mocny, męski zapach. Zaczęło palić mnie w nozdrzach, moje kostki zaczęły drżeć, a w gardle czułam jakby wielka gula urosła uniemożliwiając spokojne oddychanie. Domyślałam się kto mnie trzyma, i wcale nie napawało mnie to radością. Wręcz przeciwnie, znów byłam przerażona, bojąc się że ów osobnik mnie skrzywdzi.  
Jeszcze kilka chwil temu zaufałabym Akashiemu bez wahania, lecz teraz… Nie chcę o tym myśleć.

Był w swoim psychopatycznym transie. Już kilka razy widziałam go w takim stanie, ale zawsze coś lub ktoś go uspokajał i nigdy nie widziałam by stało się coś poważniejszego niż zadrapanie na policzku lub ręce.  
Dlatego byłam tak przerażona. Było to dla mnie coś nowego. Na początku gdy _wybuchnął_, myślałam że za chwilę się uspokoi, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Mimo iż tak mnie potraktował, ja i tak wiedziałam że nie potrafiłby mi zrobić większej krzywdy. Może i był psychopatą, ale nie zmienił się tak bardzo.

Wreszcie świat stanął w miejscu, a ja mogłam znów widzieć wyraźnie wszystko co mnie otacza. Cały czas czułam jego obecność, ale nie mogłam się zmusić się do odepchnięcia go. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie że siedzę na jego kolanach, a on siedzi na ziemi i oplata mnie swoimi długimi kończynami. Nie… Przecież to nie możliwe, to mi się musi śnić!_  
Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie  
_NIE!  
To. Jest. Sen.  
Szczerze mówiąc, to gdyby w tym śnie by był tylko Akashi mnie przytulający, to bym się nie chciała budzić.  
Poczułam jak chłopak przyciska mnie do siebie ciaśniej, a moje serce zabiło szybciej.

-Prze…- chłopak zaczął a ja wstrzymałam oddech oczekując przeprosin, ale usłyszałam tylko niemrawe „nie ważne". Muszę przyznać, zawiodłam się. Chłopak w tym czasie odsunął się ode mnie i wstał. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę dróżki, spojrzał na mnie przez ramię. Nie potrafiłam mu spojrzeć w oczy, w obawie że znów ujrzę w nich szaleństwo. Gdy wreszcie odważyłam się spojrzeć w jego cudowne tęczówki, zobaczyłam coś czego się nie spodziewałam. Akashi się smutno uśmiechał.

-Przepraszam.- wyszeptał i poszedł, zostawiając mnie oniemiałą. On mnie przeprosił!  
Miałam ogromną nadzieję że przeprosi, lecz nie przypuszczałam że to zrobi. To nie było w jego stylu, ostatnio nawet zaczynałam wątpić by umiał wypowiedzieć to słowo.  
Dopiero gdy chłopak poszedł zdałam sobie sprawę że nigdzie nie widzę Dai-chana i Kise. Rozejrzałam się, zauważając że jestem sama. Odetchnęłam głęboko, opierając głowę na łokciach, wpatrując się w ziemię pode mną.  
Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć Akashiego. Raz zachowuje się jak aniołek, jest miły, uroczy, martwi się o mnie, a po chwili zmienia się w psychopatę z nożyczkami. Nie potrafiłam także zrozumieć czemu mnie przytulał. Czyżbym to ja była tą osobą która go uspokoiła?  
Usłyszałam szelest i zobaczyłam jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel, trzymając swojego chłopaka za rękę idzie szybkim krokiem w moją stronę. Kise szybko ukucnął przy mnie i przyłożył mi rękę do czoła, nie puszczając dłoni Aomine.

-Dobrze się czujesz, Momoi-chi? – spytał troskliwie. W jego złotych oczach widoczny był smutek. Pomógł mi wstać i objął mnie ramieniem w obawie że się znów zacznę chwiać. Na początku zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale już po sekundzie wszystko wróciło do normy. Spojrzałam na Daikiego.  
Stał niedaleko nas ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Mimo iż nic mu nie było, wyglądał mizernie.

-Dai-chan, czy coś się stało?- spytałam słabym głosem, ledwo wydobywając jakikolwiek dźwięk z mojego wysuszonego gardła.

-Wszystko jest w porządku.- powiedział a po chwili dodał.- Domyślam się że chciałabyś z nami porozmawiać, prawda?

-Tak, wyjaśnilibyście by mi wreszcie to i owo.

-Chodźmy.- zarządził ciemnoskóry, a ja i Kise poszliśmy za nim.

* * *

-Więc… Od kiedy jesteście razem? –spytałam niepewnie, gdy byliśmy już u mnie w domu. Kise poszedł na górę, nie jestem pewna po co, ale podejrzewam że chciał nam dać trochę „prywatności".

-Od… tygodnia.- powiedział powoli Aomine nie patrząc na mnie.

-Uh… kto w kim się pierwszy zakochał?- spytałam, wiedząc że to pytanie zawstydzi chłopaka. Nie przeliczyłam się- w mgnieniu oka poczerwieniał, już drugi raz tego dnia.

-Ja się pierwszy zakochałem.- powiedział cicho, wstydząc się tego uczucia. Chciałabym żeby wreszcie zaczął coś opowiadać, a nie, że ja muszę z niego każdą informację wyciągać. – Nawet nie wiem kiedy. To dlatego go tak dręczyłem, byłem cholernie sfrustrowany bo nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. Wiesz, od zawsze interesowały mnie takie fajne, biuściaste babki, a tu nagle jeb! Podoba mi się koleś.  
Byłem w lekkim szoku.- zaśmiał się pod koniec.

Byłam serio szczęśliwa, że Aomine wreszcie znalazł sobie kogoś. Od zawsze zastanawiałam się czy ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek go zechce, z tym jego wybuchowym temperamentem, ciągłym przeklinaniem i wiecznym napięciem przedmiesiączkowym. A on mówił że to ze mną trudno wytrzymać!  
Chciałam mu zadać tyle pytań! Chciałam wiedzieć co ich ze sobą spiknęło, czy mają jakieś poważniejsze plany, chciałam znać wszystkie pikantne szczegóły!  
Kurczaczki, chyba moja głęboko ukryta w podświadomości plotkara daje o sobie znać. Ale jedno pytanie przeważało nad wszystkimi innymi. Nawet nie było ściśle związane z tą uroczą dwójką!

-Czemu Akashi się tak wkurzył?

-Nie domyślasz się? Okłamałem go, znowu.- powiedział.

-Ale czemu?!

-Dupek mnie rozszyfrował. Zauważył że podoba mi się Kise, więc spytał mnie czy coś do niego czuję,  
czy to dlatego go tak przezywam i jestem taki zirytowany. A ja… wymyśliłem wtedy pierwsze- lepsze kłamstwo.

-Dai-chan, jakie kłamstwo? Co mu dokładnie powiedziałeś?

-Powiedziałem, że mam problemy rodzinne i dlatego tak się wkurzam.- . Idiota. Przecież dobrze wiedział że kapitanowi nie można kłamać, bo znów będzie próbował mu paluszki obciąć!

Spojrzałam na Daikiego. Cały czas był czerwony, i nie patrzał na mnie nerwowo bawiąc się palcami. Od razu wiedziałam że coś go gryzie.

- Dai-chan, czy coś je…- zaczęłam ale nie było dane mi dokończyć, gdyż chłopak mi przerwał.

-Co jest między tobą a tym dupkiem?- wypalił prosto z mostu, wreszcie patrząc mi w oczy. Ta nagła zmiana tematu zbiła mnie z pantałyku. Zaczerwieniłam się wściekle, czułam to.  
Mimo iż Aomine nie wypowiedział jego imienia, dobrze wiedziałam o kogo mu chodzi.

-Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Dai-chan.- zgrywałam głupią, nie widziałam innego wyjścia. W każdym razie mogę udawać że nie wiem o co mu chodzi, dopóki chłopak siedzący przede mną nie sprecyzuje pytania. Boże, błagam niech tego nie robi.

-Nie udawaj że nie wiesz o czym mówię! Może i nie jestem jakiś super mądry, ale nie jestem też ślepy! Czemu byliście razem w parku?- zaczął podnosić głos, a mnie przeszył dreszcz.

-Umówiliśmy się by…- nie dokończyłam ponieważ ten geniusz nie dał mi skończyć, jak zwykle zresztą. Jego triumfalny okrzyk dzwonił mi w uszach przez jakiś czas.

-HA! A więc jednak się ze sobą spotykacie!  
_  
Boże, ratuj mnie bo za chwilę się jeszcze zarażę jego wszechogarniającą głupotą._

Mam nadzieję, że Kise jakimś cudem wbije mu trochę oleju do głowy.

-Nie spotykamy się ze sobą, idioto. Umówiliśmy się by obgadać między innymi twoje powalone zachowanie!- Daiki, masz przerąbane. Gdy mnie wkurzysz, co tak na marginesie właśnie zrobiłeś, nie obejdzie się bez ochrzanu. Już-już chciałam podnieść głos gdy zobaczyłam jego minę. Minę zbitego psiaka. Nigdy nie widziałam by Dai-chan tak się zachowywał.  
Najpierw był smutny, potem się rumienił a teraz świeci swoimi głupimi oczyskami. Głupi głupek. Nie lubię go, przez tą całą jego minę, która bardzo mi przypominała minę kota w butach ze Shreka, aż odechciało mi się krzyczeć. A to szkoda.

-Satsuki…- powiedział, a ja gwałtownie zamrugałam. Jego ton był taki… poważny? Co się dzisiaj z nim dzieje?- Ja pytam serio. Czy to coś do niego czujesz?

-Uh, ja… Szczerze mówiąc to nie wiem.- powiedziałam bez owijania w bawełnę. To prawda, nie wiedziałam co mam czuć.- Czasami zdaje mi się że jesteśmy sobie bardzo bliscy, a już po chwili…

-Dobra, rozumiem. Nie potrzebuję szczegółów.- skrzywił się malowniczo.- Po prostu się martwię. Mimo faktu iż mnie na każdym kroku irytujesz.  
Zaśmiałam się głośno. A już myślałam że Daiki zmienił się w uroczego romantyka, płonne nadzieje!

-A tak poza tematem, to gdzie poszedł Kise?- spytał chłopak rozglądając się. Dokładnie ta sama myśl mnie naszła, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy głośny łomot dobiegający z piętra. Cholera, czemu Kise zawsze musi być taką niezdarą?

Po chwili zobaczyliśmy jak blondyn schodzi po schodach, jego cała twarz była w kolorze identycznym do włosów Akashiego. Uśmiechał się niewinnie, a przynajmniej próbował, ponieważ wyszedł mu tylko jakiś grymas.

-Kise…- zaczęłam strosząc brwi, patrząc na niego spod byka.

-Tak?- spytał zgrywając niewiniątko.

-Co zniszczyłeś?

-Ja…? Nic!

-Kise…- zaczęłam podnosić głos.

-Oj, no dobra! Lustro w twoim pokoju.

-Kise, powiedz mi proszę jak ty to zrobiłeś? Rzuciłeś czymś w nie?- nie dowierzałam własnym uszom.

-Nie, ja p-po prostu… No, to lustro wyglądało na bardzo ciężkie, więc ja chciałem sprawdzić czy ono jest takie ciężkie na jakie wygląda… I okazało się że jest bardzo ciężkie!

Pacnęłam się w czoło.  
_  
Odwołuję to co wcześniej powiedziałam, to jemu trzeba najpierw wbić coś do głowy._

* * *

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. c: Komentujcie więcej, prooosze!  
**


	5. Dawny przyjaciel i porządki domowe

**Dobra, wiem że nie ma tu nic specjalnego. Poza tym przepraszam za to że rozdział jest tak strasznie krótki.  
Ok, już nie zrzędzę. Czytajcie i się delektujcie. *haha***

Zamknęłam drzwi za tą parą zakochanych gołąbków( prędzej głąbów, ale ok.) przekręcając zamek. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Kise naprawdę potrafi narobić zamieszania, wcześniej nigdy nie myślałam że może tak wrzeszczeć i do tego jeszcze mnie przez pół godziny, bez przerwy przepraszać za to głupie lustro. Mimo to i tak go lubię.  
Ale następnym razem mógłby nie przyklejać mi się do nogi, rycząc że mu przykro, jednocześnie mocząc łzami i śliną moje ukochane jeansy.  
Wparowałam głodna do kuchni, szukając w lodówce czegoś co by się nadawało do skonsumowania i nie cuchnęło na kilometr zdechłą rybą. Wreszcie znalazłam jakiś całkiem przyzwoicie wyglądający jogurcik i zaczęłam pałaszować nabiał.  
_O_ _Kurczaczki, ziemniaczki_ (jak to dzisiaj powiedział Aomine, która stara się nie przeklinać przy swoim ukochanym Kise) zaczynam zbyt poważnie gadać.  
Po napełnieniu brzucha, szybko po sobie posprzątałam, pogasiłam światła i poszłam pod prysznic. Nie byłam tam nawet piętnaście minut, no cud po prostu!  
Szybko wśliznęłam się pod kołdrę, opatulając się nią najciaśniej jak mogłam, przez co gdyby ktoś mnie zobaczył, pewnie by pomyślał że jestem w jakimś kokonie.

_A potem zamieniłabym się w zajebistego motylka!_

Zachichotałam cicho pod nosem. Po rozmowie Dai-chanem naprawdę mi ulżyło, czułam jakby niewidzialny ciężar został ze mnie zdjęty. Ostatnio miałam na głowie dużo problemów, teraz połowa z nich zniknęła, a za niedługo będę musiała się uporać z pozostałą częścią. Ale o tym starałam się jak na razie nie myśleć.  
Łaskawy Morfeusz przyjął mnie w krainie snów z otwartymi ramionami. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czas nic mi się nie śniło, i szczerze mówiąc pasowało mi to, ponieważ coraz częściej męczyły mnie koszmary. Często budziłam się w środku nocy cała zapłakana, trzęsąca się i przerażona, ale nigdy nie pamiętałam co mi się śniło. Kiedy spytałam moją mamę co to może znaczyć, powiedziała że najprawdopodobniej po prostu czymś się stresuję. Pewnie nawet nie wiedziała ile w tym było racji.

Obudziły mnie promienie słoneczne wpadające przez moje nie do końca zasłonięte okno. W duchu przeklinałam moje niedopatrzenie, przez które teraz słońce waliło mi bezlitośnie po oczach. Powoli wstałam, uważając by mi się nie zakręciło w głowie, jednocześnie lustrując pomieszczenie.  
Wczoraj byłam tak śpiąca że nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na ten cały bałagan. Teraz byłam załamana stanem mojego pokoju.

Na całej powierzchni dywanu walały się moje ubrania, szafa była szeroko otwarta a z niej wylatywały kolejne ciuchy, na biurku piętrzyły się papierki, zgniecione rysunki i mój ukochany laptop który nie wiem czemu cały aż się kleił. Szczęka opadłaby mi na dywan, gdyby nie te głupie ciuchy. Mogłabym nazwać tą górę ubrań, może _Góra Wielkiego Brudu Na Dywanie? _Albo_ Wielkie Ciuchowe Gówno?  
_Dobra, nie będę wulgarna.

Dzisiaj będę musiała urządzić wielkie sprzątanie, i wcale a wcale mi się to nie uśmiechało. Ale cóż, moi rodzice nie mogą zastać tutaj takiego chaosu, prawdopodobnie przyprawiło by ich to o zawał. Dom nigdy jeszcze nie był w takim stanie. Kurczaczki, muszę się pospieszyć!  
W pędzie wzięłam szybki prysznic by się dobudzić i ubrałam się w moje ulubione dresy i czarną koszulkę z logo zespołu którego nałogowo słuchałam. Jeszcze raz zerknęłam na ten cały rozgardiasz. Oj, coś przeczuwam że będę musiała pracować w pocie czoła by to wszystko doprowadzić do porządku przed północą.  
Wpierw wzięłam się za kuchnię, gdyż najprawdopodobniej rodzice wejdą do niej w pierwszej kolejności.

Wszędzie piętrzyły się kubeczki po moim ulubionym jogurcie, miski po płatkach czekoladowych i okruszki po kanapkach. Jednym słowem- _masakra_.  
Niczym błyskawica zgarnęłam wszystkie śmieci do kubła, brudne naczynia włożyłam do zmywarki a okruszki wylądowały na szufelce, potem w śmietniku. Etap pierwszy skończony.  
Namoczyłam gąbkę i starłam blat wraz ze stołem, następnie zamiatając podłogę.  
Czas płynął nieubłaganie szybko, a ja cały czas miałam masę roboty. Gdy już skończyłam z kuchnią zostawiając ją czyściutką i błyszczącą ruszyłam w stronę salonu. Tutaj na szczęście prawie w ogóle nie przesiadywałam, więc nie było wiele roboty w tym pomieszczeniu. Dokładnie zamiotłam podłogę, odkurzyłam dywan i starłam kurze. Po pół godziny mogłam przejść do kolejnego pokoju, centrum chaosu, nazywanego moim pokojem. Będę musiała spiąć pośladki i ruszyć w bój, jak to mówi moja koleżanka z klasy, Nanami.

Szczerze mówiąc to myślałam że będzie gorzej. Nie było aż tak źle. W pośpiechu zgarnęłam brudne ciuchy do pralni, a czyste złożyłam i wsadziłam do szafy. Wreszcie mogłam zobaczyć dywan, który potrzebował porządnego odkurzenia ze wszelkich rodzajów okruszków i kłaków. Cały czas nie potrafię uwierzyć, że doprowadziłam mój pokój do takiego stanu! Przecież ja zawsze dbałam o porządek, wszystko miałam dopięte na ostatni guzik, wszystko było na błysk! Ludzie jednak się zmieniają.

O godzinie siedemnastej, gdy już kończyłam sprzątać dom usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. W panice rzuciłam wszystko co akurat trzymałam, bojąc się że to rodzice przyjechali wcześniej. Większość już posprzątałam, ale i tak cały czas miałam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. Powoli otworzyłam drzwi a gdy ujrzałam w nich znajomą mi osobę, która na szczęście nie była żadnym z moich rodziców aż odetchnęłam z ulgi. Tylko jedno mnie zdziwiło.  
_  
Co on tutaj robi? Przecież miał być w Ameryce!_

W drzwiach stał mój przyjaciel z czasów podstawówki, Josh. Był ubrany w czerwony t-shirt z logo pizzeri, na jego głowie siedziała duża żółta czapka, także z logo, a w rękach trzymał ogromne pudło prawdopodobnie z pizzą. Nie spojrzał na mnie, cały czas zerkając na małą, samoprzylepną karteczkę przyklejoną do pudełka.

-Dzień dobry, przyniosłem zamówienie…- powiedział znudzonym głosem, i wreszcie na mnie spojrzał. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się wyrażając zdumienie, a usta ułożyły się w idealne „O".

-Momoi? To naprawdę ty?!- zapytał chłopak niedowierzając swoim oczom. Ja tylko pokiwałam lekko głową uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. –Kurczę, kopę lat, mała!

Zaśmiałam się. Nie cierpiałam jak mnie tak nazywał, ale przypomniało mi to beztroskie lata podstawówki, więc „zapomniałam" zaprotestować.

-Dawno cię nie widziałam, Josh. – uśmiechnęłam się szerzej.

-To ty zamawiałaś tą pizze?- spytał patrząc na karteczkę z adresem ponownie.

-Tak, ja. Moich rodziców wywiało na drugi koniec kraju w interesach, a ja nie miałam czasu by coś ugotować więc zdecydowałam się coś zamówić. Tylko że ja nie zamawiałam takiej ogromnej pizzy!- powiedziałam z przerażeniem patrząc na naprawdę monstrualne pudełko. Chłopak tylko się zaśmiał.

-Spoko, w środku jest maleńka pizza, po prostu zabrakło pudełek w takim malutkim rozmiarze więc wziąłem to.

-Jasne, dzięki.- wzięłam od niego pizze i zapłaciłam mu.- Zapraszam do środka, zrobię ci coś do picia. Pogadamy, pośmiejemy się, jak za dawnych czasów- zaproponowałam uśmiechając się.

-Nie, dzięki mała. Może innym razem. Mam jeszcze kilka zamówień do rozwiezienia, więc muszę się już zbierać.- powiedział uśmiechając się szeroko, a ja ujrzałam przebłysk smutku w oczach Josha. Pożegnał się ze mną, puszczając mi oczko. Zarumieniłam się lekko, gdy przypomniałam sobie nasze relacje z czasów podstawówki.

Wraz z Aomine zawsze byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nic nas nie potrafiło poróżnić. Niestety, czasami jakaś wroga nam osoba próbowała do tego doprowadzić, a my mieliśmy wtedy takie jakby „ciche dni". I tak wszędzie ze sobą chodziliśmy, ale nie rozmawialiśmy. Nie cierpiałam tych dni. Nie miałam wtedy z kim gadać, czułam się osamotniona mimo iż wiedziałam że lada dzień wszystko wróci do normy. Do dzisiaj pamiętam jak chodząc po parku, pragnąc z kimś porozmawiać, spotkałam Josha. Wysokiego bruneta, z ciemną karnacją dorównującą kolorowi skóry Aomine. Na pewno nie był Japończykiem. Jego czarne oczy wyglądały tak jakby się śmiały, a na jego ustach gościł szeroki uśmiech. Nie znając go od razu zapałałam do niego sympatią. Widząc mnie siedzącą samotnie na czerwoniutkiej ławce, dosiadł się do mnie i zagadał. Pytał mnie o dosłownie wszystko, zachowywał się tak jakbyśmy znali się od tysiąca lat. Na początku byłam skrępowana jego zachowaniem, ale już po chwili odpowiadałam mu z takim samym zainteresowaniem z jakim on pytał mnie. Przegadaliśmy kilka godzin. Josh w ciągu naszej rozmowy poprawił mi nastrój tak, że utrzymywał się przez kilka dni.

Za każdym razem gdy byłam samotna lub zła, przychodziłam do tego parku, zawsze spotykając w nim mojego nowego przyjaciela.

Czułam ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że przychodzę tutaj tylko po to by poprawić sobie humor, ale Josh mówił że on też po to tutaj przychodzi. Nie wiedziałam czy kłamie, ale byłam wtedy całkowicie zszokowana. Przecież on zawsze się uśmiechał, nigdy nawet nie widziałam go bez tego jego wyszczerzu! W każdym razie nie potrafiłam go wyobrazić sobie bez tego uśmiechu, który już został przeze mnie pokochany. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zakochałam się w nim.  
Pamiętam jak przechadzając się po parku, jak zwykle natknęłam się na niego, choć na początku go nie poznałam. Nie uśmiechał się. Jego oczy były puste, smutne.

Moje serce prawie przestało bić gdy go zobaczyłam.

To nie był _mój _Josh Courton, przyjaciel pochodzenia amerykańskiego. To nie był chłopak którego pokochałam. To nie była moja pierwsza miłość. To był ktoś całkiem obcy.  
Poprosił mnie o rozmowę. Był załamany. Ja także gdy dowiedziałam się że musi się przeprowadzić, że już się nie będziemy spotykać przy tej żarówiastej czerwonej ławce, nie będziemy sobie ze wszystkiego żartować, już nigdy Mark mi nie poprawi nastroju. Do tego, już nigdy nie spojrzę na moją pierwszą miłość, która właśnie wyprowadzała się z powrotem do Ameryki. Jego rodzice dostali tam ofertę pracy na bardzo wysokim stanowisku.  
Na odchodne usłyszałam tylko „Do zobaczenia, Momoi. Będę tęsknić."

To koniec historii mojej pierwszej miłości. Po jego wyjeździe przepłakałam całą noc. I kolejną także.  
A ten ślepak Aomine i tak niczego nie zauważył.

Szybko zjadłam pizzę, resztki których nie zjadłam chowając do lodówki. Wzięłam prysznic, posprzątałam jeszcze natrysk i wannę, o których ja, osoba ostatnio bardzo roztrzepana, oczywiście zapomniałam. Ubrałam się w piżamę, czyli krótkie spodenki i biały t-shirt z Myszką Miki i opadłam na łóżko. Każdy mięsień mnie totalnie bolał. Następnym razem lepiej będzie, jak nie spadnę z drabiny sprzątając pajęczyny w moim pokoju. I nie walnę głową o ścianę. Dwa razy.

**Jak zwykle przepraszam za wszystkie błędy.  
Co myślicie o Joshu? **


	6. Mała, tutaj jesteś!

**Przepraszam, za tak długą przerwę w rozdziałach. Zrobiłam się ostatnio strasznie leniwa :C ****Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Poza tym, miło by było, gdyby ktoś jeszcze wyraził swoją opinię (szczerą!)  
W każdym razie... Miłego czytania XD **

Sen nie przyniósł mi ukojenia. Miałam ogromną nadzieję, że gdy zasnę wszystko przestanie mnie wszystko boleć, lecz się przeliczyłam. Cholera, jak tak dalej pójdzie to zarwę całą nockę i spóźnię się na jutro do szkoły! A niech to, głupie sprzątanie! Od kiedy potrafi przyprawić człowieka o takie zakwasy?!  
Co jakiś czas budziłam się w bolesnych dla mego ciała pozycjach, jęcząc ze zmęczenia. Zmęczona tym głupim oczekiwaniem na sen, wzięłam telefon i słuchawki z szafki nocnej (na której było teraz, o dziwo, czysto) i zaczęłam słuchać muzyki. Tylko to potrafiło mnie uspokoić, w każdym razie chociaż trochę…

Poczułam jak otacza mnie przejmujące zimno. Podniosłam gwałtownie powieki i od razu poraziło mnie to cholernie jasne światło. Miałam wrażenie, że za chwilę oślepnę, gdyż cały czas słońce waliło mi po oczach. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiałam wstać, choćby po to by zasłonić okno. A przecież byłam pewna, że je wieczorem zasłaniałam…

-Oi, Satsuki! Wstawaj!- krzyknął mi do ucha znajomy głos, a ja gwałtownie spadłam z łóżka, prosto na dywan. Przynajmniej nie bolało aż tak bardzo, choć byłam pewna, że właśnie załatwiłam sobie niezłego siniaka.

- Dai-chan, idioto, co ty tutaj robisz?!- wrzasnęłam na niebieskowłosego, który właśnie uśmiechał się triumfalnie. Czemu koło niego stał Kise…? I Midorima?! Co tu się do jasnej choinki dzieje?!

- No wreszcie się obudziłaś! Już mieliśmy zamiar coś na ciebie wylać.- zarechotał Kise. Pomimo iż bardzo go lubię i jest on chłopakiem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, miałam teraz ogromną ochotę w niego przywalić. Gdyby tak tylko był trochę bliżej, dostałby prosto w piszczel…  
Nagle wszedł do pokoju Murasakibara z wiadrem pełnym jakiegoś płynu… Chwila, czy to jest sok porzeczkowy?

- Chłopaki, mam wiadro. Mam to na nią wyla-… O, widzę, że się już obudziłaś.- powiedział Murasakibara swoim monotonnym głosem, lekko się uśmiechając. Miał lizaka w buzi. – Gdzie mam to wylać?

- Może do prysznica?

- Co ty gadasz, Kise? Lepiej do wanny!- emocjonował się Daiki.

- Ja obstawiałbym zlew.- odezwał się Midorin.

- Nie ma sprawy, ja to mogę wypić.- zaoferował Murasakibara, patrząc z czcią na zawartość wiadra, w którym jeszcze wczoraj znajdowała się woda z detergentami i mop. Serio, ja na jego miejscu bym tego nie piła… Albo niech pije. A wraz z nim cała reszta. Może się otrują i pozwolą mi się _wreszcie _wyspać.

- Witaj, Satsuki.- usłyszałam głos, którego nie mogłabym nie rozpoznać. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła na wspomnienie wydarzeń z ostatnich dni. Czyli cały pierwszy skład tu jest? To znaczy… Tetsu jeszcze nie widziałam, ale jestem pewna, że gdzie się tutaj ukrywa.

- Cześć, Se…- urwałam, nie wiedząc jaka będzie reakcja innych na nazywanie go jego pierwszym imieniem. – Cześć, Akashi. – poprawiłam się szybko.  
Na twarzy czerwonowłosego wykwitł pobłażliwy uśmiech, a reszta ferajny zgromadzonej w moim pokoju, patrzyła to na mnie, to na kapitana.

- Może mi ktoś powiedzieć co wy tu robicie?- spytałam, czując, że coraz bardziej się irytuję. Nie lubię niedomówień.

- Przyszliśmy cię obudzić, Momoi-cchi!- oznajmił radośnie Kise. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że trzyma swojego chłopaka za rękę. Wnioskując z tego, iż robią to tak ostentacyjnie, łatwo było się domyślić, że powiedzieli reszcie o swoim związku. Dziwiło mnie tylko, że jeszcze nikt nie walnął jakiegoś głupiego komentarza. – Chcieliśmy być pewni, że nie spóźnisz się do szkoły.

Ta, jasne. Pewnie Akashi ich po prostu zmusił by tu z nim przyszli, by mnie przypilnować. Zapewne myśleli, że znów się nie pojawię na lekcjach. A kapitan jak zwykle musiał całą drużynę dziwaków tutaj przywlec, ciul jeden. Jakby nie mogli po prostu do mnie zadzwonić…

- Proponuję byś się przebrała. Piżamę masz całkiem ładną, lecz wątpię byś chciała do niej iść do szkoły.- powiedział Akashi, patrząc krytycznym wzrokiem na moje odzienie. W chwili gdy zwrócił na to uwagę, uświadomiłam sobie, że cały czas jestem w piżamie. Moja koszulka z Myszką Miki była cała wygnieciona, niczym wyjęta psu z gardła, a krótkie spodenki podwijały się wysoko na moich udach. Nie potrafiłam nic na to poradzić i się zarumieniłam. Szybko przykryłam się kołdrą, którą ściągnęłam z łóżka.

- Chcę się przebrać. –oznajmiłam oschle w ich stronę, a oni tylko pokiwali głowami. Nawet nogą nie ruszyli. Co, mają zamiar mnie oglądać? Darmowy rozbieraniec? Jak na striptiz to do klubów, a nie do mnie!

- WYNOŚCIE SIĘ STĄD!- wrzasnęłam na nich, a oni niczym błyskawice wypadli z mojego pokoju. Wreszcie zostałam sama.  
Szybko podeszłam do szafy i wyjęłam z niej czysty mundurek szkolny. Przed przebraniem się, zamknęłam drzwi, by aby żadnemu ciulowi nie przyszło do głowy podglądanie mnie. Kto wie co im może do głowy wpaść…

Najszybciej jak potrafiłam, przygotowałam się do szkoły, a już po chwili szłam chodnikiem w jej stronę wraz z całym Kiseki no Sedai. Wszyscy, prócz mnie, wesoło rozmawiali i śmiali się, nawet Midorima, ten cholerny tsundere.

- No wiecie… Słyszałem, że jakiś idiota przenosi się do Teiko. Będzie w klasie ze mną, Midorimą i Satsuki.- powiedział Aomine, zerkając na mnie. – Robimy zakład? Ja obstawiam, że to jakiś picuś- glancuś.  
Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, nawet ja. Daiki zawsze potrafił mnie rozśmieszyć, choćby swoją niezbyt skomplikowaną mimiką.

- Skąd masz takie informacje?- spytałam go z uśmiechem. –Znów podsłuchiwałeś rozmowy w nauczycielskim?

- Ja? Nieee… No coś ty! Przecież ja jestem niczym anioł. Powinnaś ze mnie brać przykład, panno Grzeczna. – zarechotał w ten swój hienowaty sposób, a my mu zawtórowaliśmy.

W żółwiowym tempie doszliśmy do celu naszego spaceru, Teiko. Mimo iż szkoła mnie po prostu wykańczała, cały czas ją uwielbiałam. Ściany pomalowane na beże i błękity, szare linoleum na podłodze, stare, pogryzmolone ławki… Bez tego, to miejsce nie byłoby sobą.  
Ale była jedna rzecz, za którą wielbiłam tą placówkę jeszcze bardziej – Miałam tu przyjaciół. Nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić życia w tej szkole bez nich. To nie byłoby to samo bez wygłupów Kise, docinek Aomine, znikania Kuroko i wielu innych rzeczy. Gdy teraz myślę o rozstaniu z nimi wszystkimi, smutek chwyta mnie za serce.  
Stanęliśmy przed wejściem do szkoły. Mimo jesieni, było wyjątkowo ciepło. Słońce mocno przygrzewało zza dwóch lub trzech chmurek, a wszędzie latały kolorowe liście. Usiadłam na ławce ustawionej obok, a chłopaki pobiegli w stronę wielkiej kupy liści. Po chwili zobaczyłam, jak Kise przekoziołkował z piskiem prosto w nią, popchnięty przez Aomine, który właśnie śmiał się hienowato.

- Aominecchi, ty wredna cykado!- zapłakał Kise, rozmasowując sobie tyłek. – Tyłek mnie boli.

- Chodź tu, to rozmasuję ci to!

- Nie przy ludziach, Aominecchi!

- Jak chcesz, ale dzisiaj u mnie w domu będziemy…

- Daiki, lepiej nie kończ tego zdania jeśli ci życie miłe! – krzyknął groźnie Akashi, zapobiegawczo zakrywając sobie uszy. Zerknęłam na resztę grupy. Oni też mieli zatkane uszy, choć Murasakibara wsadził sobie w nie papierki od cukierków… Zaczęłam się śmiać jak opętana, ściągając na siebie wzrok wszystkich w promieniu kilometra. Oni czasami zachowują się po prostu jak dzieci, ale to w nich uwielbiałam.  
Wstałam z ławki i podeszłam do nich, stając w bezpiecznej odległości od promienia rażenia wielkich kul błota rzucanych przez Aomine, największego dzieciaka na świecie. Do lekcji zostało nam jeszcze z dziesięć minut, więc nie musieliśmy się nigdzie spieszyć.

Śmialiśmy się w najlepsze, gdy nagle, usłyszałam czyjś wysoki krzyk, który pomimo swojej skali był na pewno głosem chłopaka. Nie zdążyłam się nawet obrócić, a już zostałam złapana za talię, przytulona z całej siły.

- Mała, tutaj jesteś! – od razu rozpoznałam osobę mnie ściskającą. Tylko on mnie tak nazywał, a ten niedźwiedzi uścisk wszędzie bym rozpoznała. Tylko co on tu do jasnej cholery robi…? – Nie mieliśmy szansy się ostatnio właściwie przywitać, malutka.  
Wyrwałam się z uścisku Josha i spojrzałam na zszokowanych chłopaków. Każdy był zdziwiony do granic możliwości, ale jedną rzeczą jaką tu zarejestrowałam, był Akashi. Jego oczy strzelały piorunami, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

- Satsuki, może nam wyjaśnisz, kto to jest… ?- spytał nie patrząc na mnie, a ja poczułam jak niekontrolowany dreszcz przebiega po moim karku. Seijuro dawno się tak do mnie nie odzywał. Jego ton był oschły i przerażająco rzeczowy. Gdy wreszcie na mnie zerknął, dojrzałam w jego oczach coś czego się akurat teraz nie spodziewałam.  
Jak lody kocham, nigdy wcześniej go takim nie widziałam.  
Akashi był doprawdy wściekły.

**Biedny Akashi... Choć, szczerze mówiąc, bardziej jest mi żal Josha z powodu tego, co dla niego zaplanowałam D: Buhaha, jestem taka zuaaa...**


	7. Ładne masz majtki!

Miałam zamiar odpowiedzieć, że Josh to tylko kolega z czasów podstawówki, lecz zostałam uprzedzona przez bruneta. Chłopak uśmiechał się radośnie, w jego policzku powstał dołeczek. Jego kruczoczarne włosy postawione na żel, świeciły się w słońcu, które wyszło przed chwilą zza chmur.  
-Jestem najwspanialszym, najlepszym i najukochańszym przyjacielem Satsuki - odpowiedział, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha, a ja miałam ogromną ochotę mu przywalić.  
-Zapomniałeś dodać najskromniejszy - odkaszlnął Ki-chan, śmiejąc się.  
- Dać ci papieru? Bo chyba cię posrało – warknął Dai-chan, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na Josha, który nic nie robił sobie z przytyków. – To ja jestem przyjacielem Satsuki, a o tobie to nawet nigdy nie słyszałem  
Zerknęłam na czerwonowłosego. Sei właśnie taksował wzrokiem mojego samozwańczego przyjaciela, jego ręka gorączkowo szukała czegoś w kieszeni.

_Błagam, tylko nie nożyczki!_

-Chciałem usłyszeć odpowiedź od Satsuki, nie od ciebie – powiedział przesłodzonym głosem w stronę chłopaka stojącego koło mnie, który pod wpływem spojrzenia Akashiego zaczął się lekko trząść. – Poza tym, takie coś jak ty, nie ma prawa się do mnie odzywać.  
Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze. Cholera, nie jest dobrze. Jeśli Seijuro się za chwile nie uspokoi, może być nieciekawie. Dobrze wiem, do czego potrafi być zdolny. Chciałam jak najszybciej zapobiec rozlewowi krwi.  
-Sei, o co ci chodzi? – zapytałam przyjaźnie, patrząc na czerwonowłosego błagalnie. Wiedziałam, że zrozumie o co biega i miałam szczerą nadzieję, że Josh nie zacznie nagle się odszczekiwać. Wtedy tylko by pogorszył swoją i tak beznadziejną sytuację.  
-On odzywa się nieproszony i to jeszcze do **mnie – **wycedził przez zęby Akashi, jego oczy strzelały piorunami. Czemu on musi się tak szybko denerwować?  
-Za kogo ty się uważasz, maluszku? – spytał z szyderczym uśmiechem Josh, patrząc z góry na czerwonowłosego.

_No to po nim._

Oczy Akashiego niebezpiecznie pociemniały. Gdybym tylko stanęła bliżej, na pewno mogłabym usłyszeć zgrzytanie zębami. Chłopak zaczął się nieznacznie zbliżać, jego dłoń która już nie szukała czegoś w kieszeni teraz kurczowo zacisnęła się na małym przedmiocie.  
W ręce trzymał małe, wściekle czerwone nożyczki. Zaczął się powoli przybliżać, wzrok miał cały czas utkwiony w Joshu. W mojej głowie układały się tysiące okropnych scenariuszy odnośnie tortur, jakie zafunduje mu kapitan. Z niewiadomych powodów podobał mi się fakt, iż Josh dostanie za swoje. Czyżbym stała się sadystką? Niewykluczone, przy tej zgrai dziwaków wszystko jest możliwe.  
Akashi był już niecałe kilka metrów od nas.  
-Satsuki, lepiej by było gdybyś już poszła na lekcje – oznajmił Sei, jego głos był nienaturalnie niski.  
-Co jest? Boisz się kompromitacji przy Satsuki? – Zaśmiał się czarnowłosy. Na jego twarzy widziałam wyłącznie pogardę. Nie rozumiałam, jak mógł się tak zmienić od podstawówki…  
Sei nie odpowiedział, tylko machnął ręką na Murasakibarę.  
-Zabierz ją na lekcje.  
- Co?! Co ty bredzisz?! – zdenerwowałam się, widząc jak fioletowowłosy dryblas zbliża się w moją stronę. Przecież nie może mnie tam zaciągnąć siłą…!  
Chłopak zbliżył się na niebezpieczną odległość i z każdą chwilą był bliżej swojego spanikowanego celu. Nie wiele myśląc, zrobiłam kilka kroków w tył i okrążyłam zbiorowisko tak, że teraz wszyscy byli odwróceni do mnie plecami, prócz wrednie uśmiechającego się Josha. Sei westchnął ciężko.  
- Atsushi, przestań się cackać i zaprowadź ją na lekcję. Teraz.  
W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy mnie Murasakibara. Nawet nie zdążyłam zarejestrować kiedy chłopak chwycił mnie w talii i zarzucił sobie na barki. Borze sosnowy, czułam się upokorzona, zwłaszcza że moja spódniczka zaczęła mi się podwijać.  
- Ładne masz majtki, Satsuki. Tyłek zresztą też. – Zaśmiał się Josh.  
Zabiję go. Podduszę, posiekam, podpiekę na wolnym ogniu i zjem. Po prostu zabiję gnoja. Zaczęłam gwałtownie wierzgać, byle tylko się uwolnić od Mukkun'a i dopaść tego chorego na głowę chłopca.  
- Puszczaj mnie! Wydrapię mu oczy, wyrwę przyrodzenie wraz z korzeniami! – krzyczałam, wychylając ręce w stronę mojej przyszłej ofiary. – Wykręcę mu jajca i wsadzę do gardła!  
- Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle znasz takie zwroty, Satsuki – mruknął Jegomość Idiota, nawet na mnie nie patrząc.  
- Nie mów do mnie po imieniu, chłopcze specjalnej troski!  
Krzyczałam, wierzgałam i biłam, do czasu aż Akashi ponownie polecił Murasakibarze zabranie mnie z tego chorego miejsca. W duchu modliłam się, by Akashi wyłupał oczy Joshowi.  
Dryblas puścił mnie dopiero przed moją klasą. Niczym tknięta magiczną pałką dopadłam okna, ale nie mogłam dojrzeć co się dzieje w miejscu gdzie powinni stać. Po chwili poszukiwań zrezygnowana oderwałam się od parapetu, podążając w stronę klasy.

Lekcje minęły wyjątkowo szybko, mimo że cały czas siedziałam jak na szpilkach – Midorin, Aomine i nawet Josh nie pojawili się na żadnych lekcjach. Zaczęłam myśleć o najgorszym…  
Była matematyka, moja ostatnia lekcja. Siedziałam na samym końcu klasy, tuż pod oknem, rozmyślając o wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni. Dużo się zmieniło. Między innymi mój stosunek do Akashiego – już nie był dla mnie czerwonowłosym psychopatą. Był moim przyjacielem.  
_  
A może kimś więcej?_

Ja pierniczę i ciastkuję, o czym ja myślę? Przecież Akashi to… Akashi. Tak wiem, logika godna kontenera na śmieci. W każdym razie, mogłabym się założyć o cały karton ulubionych lodów, że nawet nie mam co o nim myśleć w _ten_ sposób. A jeśli…  
- Przepraszam bardzo, czy mógłbym zabrać Momoi Satsuki? To bardzo ważna sprawa – usłyszałam głos Midorimy i dopiero w chwili gdy zwróciłam wzrok w stronę drzwi, zauważyłam jak strasznie blady on jest. Czyżby coś się stało…?  
Po pozwoleniu od profesora, czym prędzej wypadłam z klasy, prosto na Midorimę. O dziwo, jego krawat gdzieś zaginął, a koszula była dziwnie potargana. Plus, miał brudne od ziemi spodnie.  
- Midorin, co się stało? – spytałam, chcąc mieć to już za sobą. – Tylko mi nie mów, że ktoś jest ranny.  
- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię po drodze, musimy się pospieszyć – odparł i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten idiota się nie wykrwawi.  
- A, no spoko – powiedziałam, gdy spłynęło na mnie olśnienie. – ŻE CO?!

**Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam. Długo nie dodawałam rozdziałów, chociaż powinnam jeszcze w grudniu - taką sobie datę wyznaczyłam.  
No to Spóźnionego Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!**


	8. Co ty pieprzysz, Satsuki?

**Witam Was drodzy czytelnicy. Od razu przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, bo miałam napad weny i rozdział napisałam w dwie godziny, a wstyd się przyznać, leń przeze mnie przemawia i nie chce mi się teraz sprawdzać.**

* * *

Gdy tylko dotarło do mnie znaczenie słów wypowiedzianych przez Midorimę, jak wystrzelona z procy wypadłam ze szkoły. Słońce świeciło jeszcze mocniej niż rano, choć wiało mocniej, ale nie miałam teraz czasu na podziwianie pogody. W głowie siedziało mi tylko jedno.  
_  
Błagam, niech on się nie wykrwawi_.

Nie wiedziałam, kto jest tutaj ofiarą a kto oprawcą, ale jednego byłam pewna – ktokolwiek to był, nie pozwolę mu się wykrwawić.  
Zaczęłam się dziko rozglądać, mając nadzieję na znalezienie choćby śladu obecności chłopaków. Nic. Pusto, jakby nikt nigdy tędy nie przechodził. Istniała tylko wszechogarniająca cisza, która napawała mnie swoistą niepewnością i irracjonalnym strachem.  
Czułam, że muszę się pospieszyć i jak najszybciej ich znaleźć. Z każdą chwilą narastała we mnie irytacja, a moja podświadomość biła mnie piąstkami po głowie, głośno domagając się znalezienia chłopaków.

Nagle usłyszałam czyjś głośny jęk. Czym prędzej pobiegłam w stronę skąd ów dźwięk dochodził, nie zwracając uwagi na towarzysza. Nie wiedziałam czy Midorima za mną biegnie, czy też nie, ale szczerze mówiąc miałam to głęboko w poważaniu. Teraz wyłącznie modliłam się, bym zdążyła na czas. Nie na darmo przeszłam kurs pierwszej pomocy, aczkolwiek nie wiedziałam, że zostanę postawiona w takiej sytuacji.

Byłam pewna, że gdybym teraz musiała się zatrzymać, nie wyrobiłabym. W duchu przeklinałam swoją słabą kondycję, zmuszając do coraz większego wysiłku swoje nogi, które z każdą kolejną sekundą bardziej protestowały.  
Skręciłam za szkołę. Od razu rzuciły mi się w oczy kolorowe czupryny Kiseki No Sedai, którzy właśnie nachylali się nad czymś leżącym przy ścianie. Chwila. Czymś leżącym…?

_… Josh?_

Moje serce zabiło mocniej, a z twarzy odpłynęła krew. Nawet nie wiem kiedy podeszłam do zbiorowiska i zaczęłam przeciskać się do leżącego na chodniku, opierającego się plecami o ścianę chłopaka. Widziałam, jak czerwona posoka kapie na beton, jak z każdą chwilą z jego ciała upływa życie.  
Nie mogłam nie zauważyć tego błysku w oku, gdy Josh mnie zobaczył. To właśnie wtedy poczułam jak mój żołądek skręca się w supeł, następnie podjeżdżając do gardła wraz z sercem. W kącikach moich oczu pojawiły się łzy i już wtedy wiedziałam, że nie odejdę stąd póki mu nie pomogę. Nie obchodziło mnie, co kiedyś mówił, co robił.

Chciałam mu pomóc za wszelką cenę.

Rzuciłam się w jego stronę i uklękłam przy nim. Odetchnęłam z ulgą gdy zobaczyłam, że to _tylko _ramie, ale chwilowe uśmierzenie moich obaw zniknęło jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, kiedy zobaczyłam głębokość owej rany. Mimowolnie odwróciłam wzrok i wzdrygnęłam się.

Zapach juchy doprowadzał mnie do skraju wytrzymałości i czułam, jak śniadanie zaczyna mi podchodzić do gardła. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam nie cierpiałam zapachu, wyglądu, nawet konsystencji krwi. Przyprawiała mnie o nadzwyczajne mdłości  
Spojrzałam prosto w oczy czarnowłosego. Patrzył się na mnie z widoczną nadzieją i czymś jeszcze, czego nie potrafiłam zrozumieć. Po chwili zauważyłam jak na jego ustach formuje się uśmiech, a brwi podjeżdżają do góry.  
- Siema, maleńka. – Mrugnął okiem.  
- Żadna maleńka, imbecylu – burknęłam, starając się przybrać surowy ton. Byłam na niego zła, i to jeszcze jak! Nie potrafiłam go zrozumieć – po jakiego grzyba się w ogóle zadawał z tymi baranami stojącymi za mną? Odwróciłam się w stronę owej grupki i powstrzymując drżenie głosu spytałam – Dzwoniliście na pogotowie?

Spojrzeli na mnie jak na kosmitę i rozdziawili usta, co najwyraźniej oznaczało, że nawet o tym nie pomyśleli.  
- Mózgi wam przeżarło? Czy wy serio jesteście aż tak opóźnieni by nie pomyśleć o pogotowiu?! – Szaleńczo wymachiwałam rękami i wygrażałam im pięścią, cały czas nie pojmując co w ich łbach siedzi. – Pustaki cholerne!  
- Już dzwoniłem. – Nagle Kuroko wyszedł zza Murasakibary, który jeszcze szerzej rozdziawił paszczękę. Czyżby kolejna z akcji typu „pojawiam się i znikam"? – Powiedzieli, że za chwilę będą.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Cieszyłam się, że jest jeszcze ktoś taki jak Tetsu – kun, osoba na której zawsze można polegać. Jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiódł i wątpię by kiedykolwiek to zrobił, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.  
Spojrzałam na niego i posłałam mu uśmiech, następnie się odwracając w stronę Josha. Momentalnie włączyła mi się czerwona lampka, gdy zobaczyłam że chłopak ma zamknięte oczy. Moje serce ponownie przyśpieszyło, a ręce zaczęły się trząść, kiedy przypomniałam sobie moment, gdy to moja mama mówiła mi, bym nigdy nie pozwoliła zasnąć osobie rannej.  
- JOSH TY PACANIE, NIE ZASYPIAJ! – Trzasnęłam go w głowę, na co zareagował dość normalnie – jęknął.  
- Kobieto, dajże człowiekowi odpocząć. Całą noc nie spałem…  
- Mam to w dolnej części pleców – warknęłam. – Jeśli mówię byś nie spał, to masz się do cholery słuchać!  
- Współczuję człowiekowi, który z tobą skończy.  
- My też – dorzuciły dupki zza moich pleców, a ja zaklęłam cicho pod nosem.

_Boże daj mi cierpliwość. Siły nie chcę, bo bym ich rozpierniczyła w drobny mak_.

* * *

Wraz z Midorimą wracaliśmy ze zwiadów u ratowników, którzy przed chwilą odjechali. Jak się okazało, rana Josh wcale nie była taka głęboka jak myślałam. Powiedziano nam, że chłopak będzie mógł przyjść do szkoły dopiero za dwa dni, na co Midorima zareagował lekkim uśmiechem. Jak widać on też nie lubi Josha.

Szliśmy w stronę wesołej gromadki, która chichrając się w najlepsze z czegoś żartowała. Aomine wraz z Kise przepychali się łokciami, w czym oczywiście wygrywał Dai – chan, Murasakibara jadł swoje czekoladowe chrupki, a Kuroko czytał. Kogoś mi tu brakowało, ale cały czas nie mogłam skojarzyć kogo.  
- Momoi?  
- Słucham, Midorin? – spytałam, coraz uważniej przyglądając się chłopakom. Cholipa, kogo tu nie ma?  
- Akashi – rzucił krótko, a mnie szczęka opadła. Czy ten koleś czyta w myślach? Jeśli tak, to…__

Teach me, master.

Rozejrzałam się, teraz wiedząc czego, lub raczej _kogo_, szukać. Momentalnie rzuciła mi się w oczy czerwona czupryna. Nie wiedząc co robię, podbiegłam do siedzącego pod drzewem chłopaka, szybko przy nim siadając.

- Sei – chan? – Akashi spojrzał na mnie swoimi cudownymi oczami, w których tak bardzo lubiłam się zatracać. Od razu wyczułam, że coś jest nie tak. Seijuro nie patrzył na mnie tak, jak rano. Jego wzrok był taki… beznamiętny.  
- Czego chcesz? – burknął, odwracając wzrok. Gdy mu nie odpowiedziałam zacisnął dłonie w pięści, i spojrzał na mnie z wściekłością. – Streszczaj się.  
- Sei – chan, czy coś się…  
- Dla ciebie jestem Akashi – Zaczął się podnosić.

Zabolało mnie to. Cholernie.

- Skoro tak chcesz grać, **Akashi,** to proszę bardzo. – Wstałam, ledwo powstrzymując się od klęcia na tego bufona. W głowie buzowało mi tysiące pomysłów na to, za co się obraził. – Nie wiem, za co tym razem masz na mnie focha ale uważam, że zachowujesz się jak kobieta z PMS.  
- Co ty pieprzysz, Satsuki? – podszedł do mnie z wściekłą miną. Jego oczy rzucały gromami, a po moim kręgosłupie przeszedł dreszcz kiedy zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej na niecałe dziesięć centymetrów.  
- DLA CIEBIE JESTEM MOMOI! – wrzasnęłam, nie wytrzymując napięcia. Czułam jak na moje policzki wstępuje rumieniec, a moje dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści dokładnie tak jak jego. – I co ja pieprzę, tak?! A pieprzę o tobie i tym twoim cholernym fochu! Nie wiem co takiego zrobiłam, albo raczej co **ty** sobie ubzdurałeś, ale do jasnej cholery, chociaż mi wyjaśnij o co ci chodzi!  
- Nie muszę się tobie spowiadać! – krzyknął mi prosto w twarz.  
- No i mi, kurwa, do szczęścia tego nie potrzeba! Wystarczyłoby gdybyś nie zachowywał się jak totalny idiota! – Przestałam nad sobą panować. Z moich ust wylewały się coraz to nowsze słowa, a zatrzymanie ich w tym momencie graniczyło z cudem. – Nie rozumiem cię, Akashi. Raz zachowujesz się jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi, by następnie obrażać się na mnie bez powodu. Nie wiem, może jestem głupia i nie wiem, że przyjaciele się na siebie fochają bez powodu.

Poczułam czyjąś rękę na ramieniu, ale wiedziałam, że to nie Akashiego. Spojrzałam kątem oka w tamtą stronę i rozpoznałam złotawą grzywę Kise, który najwyraźniej próbował odciągnąć mnie od tego czerwonowłosego idioty.  
Strzepnęłam jego rękę.

- Oi, Satsuki, weź przestań. – Chrząknął Dai – chan, podchodząc do nas.  
- Nie wtrącaj się, Daiki. – warknął Akashi, zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz byłam naprawdę przestraszona. Znów widziałam w jego oczach to _coś, _co widziałam podczas akcji z Kise i Aomine w parku.  
Tyle że tym razem to ja miałam być ofiarą.

-Czy ja ci **kiedykolwiek** powiedziałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – spytał, wolno wymawiając każde słowo, a ja nerwowo potrząsnęłam głową. – No właśnie. A skoro już mianowałaś się moją przyjaciółką i jak widać, nie masz zamiaru od tego stanowiska odejść, to muszę cię uświadomić w jednej sprawie – odchrząknął. - **Nigdy** nie byłaś moją przyjaciółką i **nigdy **nią nie będziesz. Nawet nie masz co o tym marzyć, dziewczynko.

Zamarłam, a wraz ze mną stanął cały świat. Nieświadomie wstrzymałam oddech, pozbawiając się cennej dawki tlenu, którego właśnie mi zaczynało brakować. Nie widziałam nic, prócz ciemnych ze złości oczu Seijuro. Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, co takiego zrobiłam. W ekspresowym tempie przeczesywałam myślami dzisiejszy dzień, lecz i tak nie mogłam się doszukać swojego błędu.  
_  
Tylko dlaczego on…?_

Właśnie wtedy jego słowa całkowicie do mnie dotarły. W mojej głowie zabrzmiało jedno zdanie, właśnie to, które tak bardzo mnie zraniło. W pewnym sensie czułam, jakbym znów przeżywała tą samą scenę – osoba na której mi zależy mówi, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
Ból. W tamten wieczór, gdy siedziałam pod wierzbą też go czułam. Tyle że ten jest tysiąc razy silniejszy, czułam jakby wbijano mi tysiące sztyletów w pierś. Wszystko trafiło prosto w moje serce, na którym było już tyle blizn.

Za każdym razem gdy ktoś mnie ranił, gdy ktoś powodował ból podobny do tego, powstawała szrama. Większość z nich już się zasklepiła i została z nich tylko blizna, wyłącznie wspomnienie. W tym wypadku, nie była to zwyczajna rana.  
Seijuro nieświadomie otworzył trzy rany, które krwawiły teraz obficie. Jedna była pamiątką po słowach Aomine, druga po samym Akashim. A trzecia? Całkowicie nowa. Ja po prostu czułam się _zdradzona_.  
Oszukana.

Odsunęłam się od niego na kilka metrów. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, przypominając sobie tamten wieczór. Byłam pewna, że wszyscy na mnie patrzą, jakby wyczekując mojej reakcji.  
- Satsuki, słuchaj… - zaczął Aomine, ale mu brutalnie przerwałam swoim donośnym śmiechem.  
- Miałam racje! – Nic mnie teraz nie obchodziło. Całe Kiseki no Sedai patrzało na mnie jak na wariatkę, ale ja nic sobie z tego nie robiłam. Moje przypuszczenia sprzed jakiegoś czasu się sprawdziły. – Wiedziałam, że nie możesz być **taki**, jaki byłeś przez ostatnie tygodnie. Zawsze byłeś popierdolonym psychopatą, Seijuro.

* * *

**Well, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Zdecydowałam, że Seijuro będzie mniej OOC, a Momoi jeszcze bardziej. Może być? XD**


	9. Masz krew na ubraniach

**Witam wszystkich czytających to… to. Po pierwsze chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy skomentowali fika – nawet nie wiecie, jak taki komentarz potrafi człowieka podbudować! Z całego serduszka dziękuję ;-;  
Po drugie, tak bardziej odnosząc się do poprzedniego rozdziału – Ha! Zapewne niektórzy myśleli, że wszystko jest cacy-stuk-stuk, a tu zong! Zong znaczy, że wkraczam ja, która uwielbia komplikować życie postaciom. Wybaczcie, ale szybkiego rozwiązania całej sytuacji/sprawy nie będzie. Za bardzo lubię komplikacje ^^" W każdym razie – INDŻOJ!  
**

* * *

Wiedziałam, że całe Kiseki no Sedai na mnie patrzyło. Wiedziałam także, że są moim zachowaniem co najmniej zszokowani, ale za bardzo mnie to nie obchodziło. Chciałam wtedy tylko jednej rzeczy – wrócić do domu, walnąć się na łóżko i nie wychodzić z mieszkania dopóki te wszystkie, cholerne emocje nie opadną. Najchętniej to nigdy więcej bym ze swojego azylu nawet nosa nie wyściubiała, ale w końcu muszę chodzić do szkoły i tak dalej, mus to mus. Poza tym, moi rodzice najprawdopodobniej nie dali by mi spokoju… A właśnie. Moi rodzice są w domu. Będzie trzeba z nimi porozmawiać. Zajesłodko.

Spojrzałam na chłopaków. Każdy miał szeroko otwarte oczy i zerkał na mnie z niemałym szokiem. Prawdę mówiąc nie dziwiłam się im, ale nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że się lekko zdenerwowałam. Posłałam im jeszcze swój słynny „zabójczy" wzrok, oczywiście pomijając Seijuro, i ruszyłam w stronę miejsca, gdzie zostawiłam swoją torbę. Gdy wreszcie doszłam do ławeczki przy wejściu do szkoły i chwyciłam za ten cholernie ciężki wór z książkami, z budynku wypadła grupka pierwszoroczniaków, których kojarzyłam z widzenia. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli momentalnie zamarli, wytrzeszczając oczy jakbym była co najmniej kosmitą. Przyznaję bez bicia, nie spodobało mi się to.  
- Czego się tak gapicie? – prychnęłam, a niski chłopaczek stojący najbliżej mnie pisnął i schował się za kolegą. Doprawdy, jak tak dalej pójdzie zostanę obwołana postrachem pierwszoroczniaków.  
_  
Satsuki, postrach pierwszorocznych. Fajnie to brzmi.  
_  
Zachichotałam pod nosem, wprowadzając tym samym swoje „ofiary" w zakłopotanie.  
- Ty… - wybełkotał jeden z nich.  
- Słuchaj, wiem, że jestem zajebista, ale to nie znaczy, że macie na mnie gapić jak na okaz w muzeum. – Poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu. – Wystarczyłoby, gdybyście kupili mi kwiaty i czekoladki.  
- Ale…  
-Ale co? O co wam chodzi? – jęknęłam, w duchu przeklinając swoją gadatliwość. Gdybym tylko nie zaczęła z nimi rozmawiać, zapewne byłabym już w połowie drogi do domu. Przeklęte gadulstwo!  
- Masz krew na ubraniach.  
Westchnęłam zirytowana.  
- Ach, o to wam chodziło! Trzeba było tak od razu. – Machnęłam lekceważąco ręką. – Po prostu pewien chłopak podpadł moim kumplom…

Grupka w mgnieniu oka zaczęła się wycofywać, a ja pacnęłam się w czoło. Cóż, zapewne nie zabrzmiało to ciekawie, zwłaszcza że ostatnio grasuje po okolicy banda chuliganów, napadająca na niespodziewających się niczego nastolatków. Ale kto powiedział, że kumpluję się z tymi wandalami? Doprawdy, jak tak dalej pójdzie to każdy koleś będzie uciekał przez choćby najmniejszą błahostkę. Zniewieściali ci mężczyźni, że o choinka.  
Narzuciłam na siebie bluzę wyjętą w pośpiechu z torby i ruszyłam w drogę do domu, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Na całe szczęście byłam zapięta pod szyję, dzięki czemu nie było widać mojego kremowego sweterka ubabranego krwią. Jakoś nie miałam ochoty na bycie wytykaną palcami, choć nie dziwiłabym się tym ludziom. Byłam pewna, że gdybym tylko się trochę postarała, to mogłabym wyglądać w tym momencie jak Yuno z Mirai Nikki. (**A/N:** Jeśli ktoś nie wie o co kaman, to proszę wpisać w Google. Wtedy zrozumiecie przekaz.)

Rozejrzałam się pobieżnie po okolicy. Pogoda, która rano była wyśmienita, teraz całkowicie się zepsuła. Szare chmury wpłynęły na niebo zwiastując niezłą ulewę, tym samym jeszcze bardziej pogarszając mój i tak już parszywy humor. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam nie cierpiałam deszczu, który wprawiał mnie w dziwny stan otępienia. W sumie to może nawet dobrze – nie będę zbytnio myślała o tym całym dzisiejszym zdarzeniu i nie przejmę się tym tak bardzo.  
Westchnęłam głośno wyszukując w kieszeni moich słuchawek. W trymiga je założyłam, włączając muzykę na maksymalną głośność i zatracając się w cudownym świecie muzyki. Głos wokalisty wprawiał mnie w dziwny, melancholijny stan, kiedy to za bardzo nie jarzyłam, co się dzieje wokół mnie. Po chwili zaczęłam sobie podśpiewywać pod nosem, starając się nie robić tego za głośno. Moje umiejętności śpiewacze były, tak samo jak przy gotowaniu, okropne. Mimo tego jakoś się nie przejmowałam, gdyż wreszcie czułam się odprężona, co wywołało lekki uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Gdyby nie pogoda i ta cała, chora sytuacja z Akashim, czułabym się naprawdę świetnie.

A jednak sielanka nie mogła trwać wiecznie – tak bardzo dałam się ponieść muzyce, że nie zauważyłam pewnej przeszkody na mojej drodze, a dokładniej słupa w którego malowniczo wyrżnęłam. Z moich uszu wypadły słuchawki, a ja poleciałam do tyłu lądując na tyłku. Próbowałam złagodzić upadek, podpierając się rękami, ale to tylko przyprawiło mnie o bolące otarcia, które od razu otrzepałam z piachu.

Momentalnie usłyszałam bardzo dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy dławieniem się a duszeniem. Szybko spojrzałam w kierunku skąd dochodził ów dźwięk, a po chwili poczerwieniałam z zażenowania.  
Kilkanaście metrów za mną stał ciemnowłosy chłopak, prawie tarzający się ze śmiechu. Łatwo można było się domyślić, że chichrał się właśnie ze mnie, a może raczej z mojego upadku.  
Lekko się chwiejąc wstałam z chodnika i zaczęłam strzepywać z siebie brud i piasek. Byłam pewna, że spódniczka od mundurka jest z tyłu podarta, co tylko mnie zirytowało. Borze sosnowy, czy ten dzień może być gorszy? Cały mundurek do wyrzucenia!

Posłałam chłopakowi mordercze spojrzenie.  
- Co tak rżysz? – sarknęłam, otrzepując kolana. Chłopak przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem, który najwidoczniej nie miał zamiaru zniknąć z jego twarzy.  
- Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Zaśmiał się ponownie. – Komicznie to wyglądało, gdy upadałaś.  
- Nie ma to jak śmiać się z czyjegoś nieszczęścia, nieprawdaż? – prychnęłam, po czym mruknęłam – mogłeś mi przynajmniej pomóc, a nie stać jak słup i patrzeć jak sobie zdzieram skórę.  
Chłopak podszedł do mnie, patrząc swoimi szarymi ślepiami prosto w moje.  
Uniosłam jedną brew i spojrzałam na niego z niemym pytaniem, a on tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i wystawił przed siebie rękę.  
- Przepraszam za to. Nazywam się…  
- Wybacz, nie zadaję się z nieznajomymi. – Przerwałam mu brutalnie. Obróciłam się na pięcie i ponownie ruszyłam w stronę swojego domu. – Żegnam.

Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z nim. Jak na razie chciałam tylko i wyłącznie dostać się do swojego domu, zjeść coś kalorycznego i walnąć się na łóżko, zasypiając na kilka dni. Albo najlepiej zapaść w przedwczesny sen zimowy. Tak, to dobry pomysł. Żałowałam tylko, że nie mogę zrobić sobie tygodniowej przerwy na spanie i jedzenie, ale to by chyba było zbyt cudowne.

Wparowałam do mieszkania, nie zawracając sobie głowy czymś tak mało ważnym jak przywitanie się z rodzicami. Z kopyta ruszyłam w stronę swojego pokoju, po drodze zdejmując buty i łapiąc w biegu jogurt z blatu w kuchni. Dzierżąc nabiał w jednej ręce, w drugiej torbę, zaczęłam wbiegać po schodach. Z rozmachem otworzyłam drzwi i tratując walające się po podłodze ciuchy rzuciłam się na łóżko, prawie zgniatając jogurcik.

Wreszcie spokój, cudny odpoczynek, idylla! Chwała babeczkom i czekoladzie mlecznej! Od dzisiaj już nigdy się nie zdenerwuję i będę uprawiała jogę. Nic więcej nie wyprowadzi mnie z równowagi, będę rozważną i spokojną nastolatką, która nie będzie zawracać sobie głowy chłopakami.

W okamgnieniu poczułam jak mój telefon wibruje.

_No i postanowienia poszły się chędożyć.  
_  
Najwidoczniej Bóg się dzisiaj na mnie uwziął. Albo po prostu mu się nudzi i postanowił zrobić ze mnie męczennika. Tak, to na pewno fajna zabawa – męczyć biedne dziewczęta w wieku dojrzewania. Hm, choć w sumie Aomine też kiedyś _męczył_ wiele dziewczyn.

_Czyżby Daiki był Bogiem?  
_  
Nawet nie sprawdziłam wiadomości i zirytowana rzuciłam telefon na drugą stronę pokoju, nie zadając sobie trudu sprawdzenia czy komórka przeżyła zderzenie ze ścianą. Najprawdopodobniej jeszcze dychała, ponieważ zaczęła wibrować jak walnięta, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – ktoś do mnie dzwoni. Już po chwili po całym pokoju rozbrzmiewało sławetne „I'm too sexy for my shirt", oznajmiając wszem i wobec, że mój gust odnośnie sygnałów w telefonie jest beznadziejny. Doprawdy, nie wiem co mi strzeliło do głowy by sobie taki dzwonek ustawić. Gdy wokalista zaczął śpiewać, że jest zbyt seksowny dla swojego kota podbiegłam do telefonu i machinalnie odrzuciłam połączenie, po czym wyłączyłam go.  
Wreszcie spokój.

Odetchnęłam głośno i ponownie rzuciłam się na łóżko, prawie siadając na jogurcie, który został w ostatnim momencie uratowany. Momentalnie poczułam się gorzej(**A/N:** Nie, nie przez jogurt). A co jeśli to był ktoś z Kiseki no Sedai? Może się o mnie martwią?  
_  
Tak, tak, oczywiście. Na pewno się martwią, wmawiaj to sobie dziewczynko_.

Potrząsnęłam głową z całych sił starając się odgonić od siebie natrętne myśli. Jeśli to naprawdę któryś z nich dzwonił, to nie ma czym się przejmować. Najwyżej pomartwią się do jutra, a gdy zobaczą mnie w szkole i zauważą, że nic mi nie jest, odpuszczą. Tak, olewanie wszystkiego to dobry pomysł. Ta metoda zawsze działała.  
Właśnie wtedy dał o sobie znać mój żołądek, w swoim własnym, burczącym języku dopominając się o jedzenie. Zaczęłam sięgać po jogurt, gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Odruchowo krzyknęłam „proszę" a już po chwili do pokoju weszła moja mama. Jej krótkie, ciemnobrązowe włosy wydawały się w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle, a na twarz wkradł się delikatny rumieniec. Trochę zdziwił mnie jej wygląd, bynajmniej nie dałam po sobie tego poznać.  
- Satsuki, możemy porozmawiać?


	10. Noc przy czystej

*Nie chcesz – nie czytaj tego długaśnego wstępu*  
**Siemanson. No i już na początku – przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! Strasznie długo nie update'owałam, wiem! Moja wina, moja wina! *bije się w pierś* Mam nadzieję, że nie straciłam tej małej garstki czytelników Q.Q Ano i jeszcze takie małe ostrzeżenie – dawno nie pisałam, więc za ew. błędy, niezrozumiałe zdania przepraszam XD Rozdział dedykuję Goni i Black (które tego nie przeczytają XD), ponieważ w cudowny sposób mnie zainspirowały – Gonia swoj AMV, a Blackisz cudownym angstem. I mimo iż rozdział ma (nie, w ogóle nie ma) niewiele wspólnego z ich pracami, to właśnie one mnie „pociągły" w stronę kochanego KnB. ;-;  
Ach, no i zapomniałabym. Jak wszyscy pewnie zauważyli zmieniłam tytuł. Why już nie „Przeprowadzka"? Bo tamten był chujowy XD Obecny tytuł wziął się od piosenki „Victim of Love" – Cash Cash. Ja zazwyczaj nie słucham takiej muzyki, ale Wy sobie przesłuchajcie, może się spodoba.**

Szedł zatłoczoną ulicą, manewrując między ludźmi przepychającymi się obok niego. Światła niedawno zapalonych latarni lekko rozświetlały otoczenie, a niebo, z każdą chwilą robiące się coraz ciemniejsze, zaczynało się rozchmurzać.  
Wiedział, że przesadził. Rzadko przyznawał się do błędu, w końcu prawie nigdy ich nie popełniał, ale po wściekłym, pełnym bólu wzroku, jakim obdarzyła go wtedy dziewczyna, zrozumiał, że przekroczył tę cienką linię, granicę którą łatwo było złamać, zdeptać, przekreślając wszystko. Nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć czemu te wszystkie słowa wychodziły z jego ust, niby chciał zatrzymać ten cały słowotok, ale… Nie zrobił tego. Pozwalał, by każdy wyraz pogłębiał jej rany, zezwolił swojemu ciału na okazywanie pogardy. Jak dotąd nie wiedział co go napadło, choć w sumie miał ku temu wszystkiemu powody. Nie wiedział, czy Satsuki miała chociażby najmniejsze pojęcie o tym, co go wyprowadziło z równowagi, ale postanowił jedno – nie przeprosi jej.  
Oczywiście, na początku myślał nad tym, choć po dłuższym namyśle odrzucił od siebie tą myśl. Zdecydował, że jeśli Satsuki będzie chciała, sama go przeprosi, a on wspaniałomyślnie jej wybaczy „niesubordynację". Złamie dziewczynę, całkowicie ją ignorując, a gdy przyjdzie do niego na kolanach, całując jego buty i wychwalając jego cudowność, odpuści jej.

_ Tak, to dobry pomysł. Tylko czy Satsuki zastosuje się do planu i będzie klęczeć?_

Tego nie wiedział. W sumie, to w przypadku Satsuki nigdy nie był czegokolwiek pewien. Mimo iż tak samo jak w przypadku pierwszego składu drużyny, przestudiował jej przeszłość, charakter i większość zachowań, dalej nie potrafił przewidzieć jej kolejnych ruchów. Najzwyczajniej w świecie jej nie rozumiał.

_ Postać rzeczy zmienia to, że Satsuki jest kobietą. Kobiety nigdy nie ogarniesz._

Z każdym krokiem zbliżał się do swojego mieszkania, wynajętego dzięki ojcu. Lubił samotność, lubił odcinać się od tego świata pełnego idiotów i niedorozwojów. Czas, który spędzał w swojej samotni, czytając lub najzwyczajniej w świecie rozmyślając, był miłą odmianą po godzinach przebywania w prawdziwej wylęgarni nieuków. Jedną z kilku najbardziej denerwujących go rzeczy w szkole, było właśnie spotykanie tylu idiotów, z czego co drugi z nich nie miał żadnej przyszłości. A czemuż to tylko co drugi? Ta druga połowa po prostu miała wpływowych rodziców.

_ Mój ojciec też jest wpływowy, a ja jakoś dalej przewyższam inteligencją całą tą zgraję bękartów razem wziętych._

Nie cierpiał ludzi działających bezmyślnie. Potrafił zaakceptować ludzi głupich, oni już po prostu tacy byli. Ale człowieka, który popełnia naprawdę idiotyczne błędy, a nie jest _aż takim_ tłumokiem… Nie, na kogoś takiego nawet nie mógłby spojrzeć. Takimi osobami się najzwyczajniej w świecie _brzydził_.

_ Cholerna hipokryzja. Sam przecież zrobiłem coś bez pomyślunku jakiś czas temu!_

Nie, to nie było przecież niezamierzone, a więc zrobił to przedtem wszystko kalkulując w czerepie. W takim razie miał czystą kartę i dalej był genialnym niehipokrytą. Poza tym, on nie popełnia błędów, zwłaszcza tych głupich! Jakże ktoś tak idealny w każdym calu, milimetrze, łokciu i innej części ciała mógłby się mylić?

_Doprawdy, niedorzeczność. Przecież ja jestem, kuźwa, idealny!... Ale powinienem się ogarnąć. Zaczynam gadać jak Daiki._

Och, jak on go nie cierpiał! Daiki, osoba która jako jedyna, no może prócz Momoi, wyrwała się z szeregu i zaczęła łamać zasady Akashiego. Jak on w ogóle śmiał? Zaczął się spóźniać na treningi, pyskował, a nawet zatajał istotne fakty!

_Niesubordynacja, niesubordynacja wszędzie._

Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak można być tak głupim! Nieposłuszeństwo wobec niego to przecież jak samobójstwo, harakiri, seppuku do jasnej cholery!

_Och, już ja się z nimi rozprawię. Daikiego będę męczył na treningach, popamięta mnie. Zamiast łajdaczyć się po kątach, będzie zdychał w męczarniach…_

Akashi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Uwielbiał planować zemsty, zwłaszcza dla swoich „podwładnych" i ludzi, których nie cierpiał. Daiki był i jego podwładnym, i człowiekiem którego czerwonowłosy serdecznie nienawidził, więc nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu.  
Gorzej będzie z cholerną Momoi. Ona jakimś cudem obchodziła go więcej niżby chciał, choć może to był objaw jego głęboko schowanego człowieczeństwa. Sprawienie jej przykrości będzie kosztowało go noc przy czystej.  
_  
W końcu po udanej zemście trzeba opić wygraną, nieprawdaż?_

* * *

Wyszłam z salonu, cała blada. Czułam jednocześnie stres, jak i niemożliwą do opisania ulgę. Wreszcie udało mi się porozmawiać z rodzicami i całe moje życie wychodziło na prostą. No, przynajmniej w sferach rodziny – dalej byłam wściekła na Akashiego, na resztę Kiseki no Sedai zresztą też, choć o wiele mniej. Co im strzeliło do łbów, by atakować Josha?! Przecież on wylądował przez nich w szpitalu i to nadal ja byłam „tą złą"? Dobre sobie!  
- Satsuki, czemu robisz taką naburmuszoną minę? – spytała moja mama, ruszając w stronę kuchni. – Gdy marszczysz tak czoło wyglądasz jak stary buldog.  
- Mamo!  
- Ale to przecież prawda! – powiedziała, po czym zniknęła w drzwiach do drugiego pomieszczenia.  
Rozmowa z moimi rodzicami była dla mnie trudna. Poruszali niełatwe tematy, zwłaszcza te związane z ciotką, a nawet zaczęli pytać o kolegów ze szkoły. Ponadto mama nieraz zadawała pytania odnośnie Akashiego, a widząc moją minę, przepytywała mnie czy aby mi czegoś nie zrobił. I mimo iż odpowiadałam przecząco, jedyną rzeczą jaką powiedziała było „pewnie się w nim zakochałaś".

_Pfff! Ja? Zakochać się w tym zadufanym w sobie dupku?! To tak jakbym nagle pokochała nauczyciela od geografii!_

Na samą myśl o nauczycielu, przeszły mnie ciarki. Mężczyzna był doprawdy obrzydliwy – śliniący się na widok krótkich spódniczek uczennic zgred. A ile to o nim plotek było! Nieraz słyszałam, że przepuszczał ładne, cycaste dziewczyny za „pokazanie mu swoich półkul".

_Taki tam Aomine za trzydzieści lat._

Taak, to by było możliwe, gdyby nie jego „nagła zmiana zainteresowania" płcią przeciwną. Cóż, wolałam by był gejem, niż obleśnym pedofilem. Choć w sumie to się przecież nie wyklucza…  
- Satsuki, Daiki do ciebie! – wołał mój tata. – Trochę się niecierpliwi, więc proszę, pośpiesz się!  
Zaśmiałam się pod nosem – nie od dzisiaj było mi wiadome, że mój tata najzwyczajniej w świecie bał się Aomine. Nie dziwiłam mu się. Po tym, jak Daiki dwa lata temu na jego oczach „upuścił trochę krwi" dwa razy większemu od siebie bandycie, który chciał mi zabrać lalkę, trochę się go obawiał. Zwłaszcza, że teraz Aomine jest o wiele wyższy i silniejszy niż był ileś lat temu.  
- Idę! – odpowiedziałam, zastanawiając się, po kiego grzyba przylazł Aomine. Byłam przyzwyczajona do jego nagłych odwiedzin, ale nie spodziewałam się ich akurat dzisiaj.  
Szybko pokonałam odległość z korytarza do przedpokoju, gdzie czekał na mnie ubrany w swój strój sportowy Daiki. Na jego ustach widniał szeroki, rzadko u niego spotykany uśmiech. Pod ramieniem trzymał piłkę do kosza.  
- Siemano, Satsu. Wraz z kilkoma ziomami zamierzamy iść na boisko, idziesz z nami.  
- Dai – chan, czy to miało być pytanie? – spytałam, podświadomie wiedząc, że i tak z nimi pójdę. – Bo jeśli nie…  
- Przestań ględzić i chodź! – Ziewnął, machając na mnie ręką. – W innym wypadku poproszę Kagamiego by cię zaniósł.  
Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Czyżby zerwał …?  
- Kogo?  
- Jednego z tych kolesi. Często z nim gram, ale dalej jest z niego niezła ciota. – Na moje pytające spojrzenie jedynie ponownie ziewnął, po czym dodał – Nie, nie zerwałem z Kise. Poza tym, on też z nami idzie.  
- Super – mruknęłam bez entuzjazmu. – Wieczór z głąbami zapatrzonymi w jakiś kosz i okrągły przedmiot. Ale frajda. Dzisiaj jest mój najlepszy dzień w życiu, najpierw kłótnia z tym czerwonowłosym powaleńcem, który co chwilę zaiwania Midorimie nożyczki, a teraz to…  
Daiki spojrzał na mnie z dezaprobatą i widząc, że już byłam gotowa chwycił mnie za ramię i pociągnął w stronę drzwi.  
- Odstawię ją o dziewiątej! – krzyknął w pustą przestrzeń.  
- Ale że rano?!

* * *

Wraz z Daikim ruszyliśmy w stronę ławki obładowanej mężczyznami (**A/N:** GO, SATSUKI! GO!). Było już praktycznie ciemno, a światła latarni dopiero co się zapaliły. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że stanie się coś czego nie chciałam, ale starałam się to zignorować. W końcu już nieraz moja intuicja mnie zawodziła, więc nie było co się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać, nieprawdaż?

Gdy podchodziliśmy, rozległ się donośny, dziwnie mi znany głos.  
- Ohoho! Czyżbyś znów zmienił orientację, że przyprowadzasz dziewczynę? – zaśmiał się wysoki brunet, jedyna osoba która stała w ich towarzystwie. Jego sięgające szyi, ciemne włosy ruszały się lekko pod wpływem wiatru, a szeroki, może nawet prześmiewczy uśmiech ukazywał się na jego twarzy. – Ej, czy my się nie znamy?  
Przede mną stał ten sam brunet, który wpadł we mnie gdy wracałam ze szkoły.

_Kuźwa, ja to mam szczęście._

- Takao, od kiedy ty znasz Momoicchi? – zapytał Kise, całkowicie nieświadomy moich wewnętrznych rozterek. Spoglądał to na mnie, to na chłopaka, a żadne z nas nie miało zamiaru odpowiadać.

* * *

**AMEN. Postaram się szybko napisać kolejny rozdział, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Jeśli zapomnieliście cu było w poprzednich rozdziałach, proszę, wróćcie do nich :  
EDIT: Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że wczoraj (04.05) były urodziny Satsuki. Ja-szybka-niczym-żółw ._.**


End file.
